you did the wrong way
by OhSeXiLu
Summary: [HIATUS]HUNHAN/YAOI/BL/Mature... Sehun dan luhan di dunia balapan motornya dan segala hal menarik didalamnya
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic this is yaoi

HUNHAN

CHANBAEK

Rate : M

"**you did the wrong way"**

"Han..jangan mengebut seperti ini..cepaaat kau turunkan akuu..cepat berhenti kubilang berhentiiiii…" teriak namja mungil yang sedang memegang dashboard mobil itu dengan kuat, terlihat ia sedang panik dengan jari jari yang terlihat memutih karena saking kerasnya ia berpengangan pada ujung kursinaya.

Ccckiiiiiiitttttt

brukkkk

"awww" ringis namja itu yang bernama Baekhyun karna dahinya terbentur dashboard mobil . "kau ingin membunuhku eoh? Hahh..hahhh..hahh kau gila hyung" teriak Baekhyun, mukanya benar-benar sangat merah entah itu karna dia takut atau marah kepada hyungnya.

"cihh..kalau mau turun..turun saja tidak usah berteriak, kau merusak gendang telingaku..brengsek!". Braakkkk…panggil dia Luhan, sesorang namja yang sedang membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar dan turun dari mobil, lalu dengan cepat ia malah beranjak ke tempat Baekhyun duduk, Baekhyun melongo melihat tingkah Luhan, dibukanya pintu itu dan Luhan menarik paksa safety belt yang sejak tadi terpasang ditubuh adiknya dan menarik Baekhyun paksa untuk keluar dari mobil sportnya yang berwarna hitam mewah dengan yang stripe putih di setiap sisi kanan dan kiri mobil itu. Ya mobil yang hebat.

"Hyung kau tidak tega kan melakukan ini pada adikmu, kau tidak tegakan hyung, biarkan aku masuk lagi" pinta Baekyun sambil merengek melihat Luhan yang telah duduk kembali kedalam mobilnya. Namun bukannya Luhan membukakan pintu mobilnya kembali tapi ia malah menancap gas secepat mungkin untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang hopeless sesaat setelah kepergian hyung nya.

"cih.. sejak kapan aku punya adik" gumam Luhan yang sudah sangat jauh meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri, ia tidak peduli kalau saja ia sampai dirumah duluan dan kedua orang tuanya bertanya dimana Baekhyun dan kenapa tidak pulang bersama Luhan. Ya Luhan tidaklah peduli baginya kedua orang tuanya sama saja dengan Baekhyun, benar-benar membosankan.

**-Baekhyun side—**

"ooh ya Tuhan, kenapa kau ciptakan seorang manusia yang kejamnya melebihi hantu manapun. Luhan hyung itu ckk benar-benar.. huhh benar-benar tukang tipu, hati dan wajahnya saja tidak sinkronnnn.." omel Baekhyun yang terus saja berjalan menuju rumahnya, tapi saat dia sedang berjalan tak sengaja atau disengaja ada mobil berwarna kuning melewati ku dan tepat disamping ku ada lubang penuh dengan kubangan air, mobil tersebut melaju dengan cepat dan melewati salah satu kubangan air tersebut alhasil semua air yang ada pada kubangan itu berpindah menuju badan ku yang semula kering dan rapi. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang, lihat..aku berwarna coklat dan basah. menjijikan.

"ahhh…sial sial..siapa sih pemilik mobil rongsokan itu apa tidak lihat disini berdiri makhluk ciptaan Tuhan juga…ahhhh shitt Luhan versi keberapa dia," aku terus saja mengumpat yang tak kunjung selesai hingga tanpa tersadar aku sudah sampai dirumah

"eomma…aku pulangg…"

"Baekhyun sayangg..kau kenapa basah kuyup seperti ini honey." Tanya Mrs Xi, ya dia eomma ku dan Luhan hyung, tak tega dengan keadaan putra bungsunya eomma lalu memberi ku handuk dan menyuruhku untuk segera mandi.

"dimana hyung mu? Seharusnya ia kan pulang bersama mu..kau pulang bersama denganya kan?" Tanya eomma. Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang apa yang harus aku katakan pada eomma kalau Luhan hyung sengaja meninggalkanku dijalan..ohh..tidakk..pasti hyung akan terancam tidak bisa keluar rumah dalam semingu, aku sungguh tak tega, ahhh. .. tapi bagaimanapun Luhan hyung itu adalah setan jadi-jadian atau malaikat berjiwa iblis.

**-Baek end poof-**

"Ya..tadi aku memang pulang dengan Luhan hyung, tapi ditengah-tengah jalan menyuruhku untuk keluar dari mobilnya dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Mungkin karena aku cerewet eomma…habis Luhan hyung mengemudi dengan sangat cepat…" cerita Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat eommanya merasa gemas dan mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"dasar anak itu…nanti eomma akan memberikan pelajaran untuk hyung mu itu" ucap mrs Xi tegas meninggalkan Baekhyun yang akan mandi .

-at Gangnam street 1 AM –

Brummm..brrmm..brrmmmm

Sangat ini banyak mobil yang terparkir rapi suasananya sangat ramai banyak orang bersorak-sorak dan saling beradu kehebatan dengan banyak orang yang saling mengelilinginya terutama bagi mereka yang memiliki mobil yang pantas untuk dipamerkan, sebagian dari mereka merasa kagum akan kehebatan mobil-mobil itu dan sebagian lainnya sibuk bertanya dan saling melakukan negosisasi antar pendukung, karena arena dan tempat itu adalah tempat khusus untuk mobil-mobil mewah melancarkan aksinya dengan cara balapan mobil. Semua orang mendadak terdiam, terdiam karena kagum melihat mobil berwarna Kuning memasuki arena balap tersebut. Pengemudi itu akhirnya turun dari mobilnya denga disambut oleh para gadis-gadis sexy serta beberapa namja yang berstatuskan sebagai uke. Siapa yang tidak terpukau melihat pemuda tersebut, dengan balutan celana jens yang beberapa bagiannya disobek, menggunakan singlet warna hitam serta jaket levis yang ia biarkan menggantung di bahunya, tak lupa kaca mata hitam yang bertengger pada wajahnya yang menutupi kedua matanya. Siapa tahan?

"ehem...Sehunnie ingin aku temani tidak?" rayu seorang yeoja yang bergelayutan manja di lengan Sehun, bukanyya Sehun membalas rayuan si yeoja genit tadi, ia malah menghempaskan secara paksa tangan yeoja tersebut dengan sangat kasar.

"hikss..Sehunnie apa yang kau lakukan..ini sakit" yeoja yang tak tau diri itu mulai merengek kepada Sehun.

"menyingkir." Suara pemuda itu benar-benar dingin tak ada belas kasihan sedikitpun

"tapi Hunn…"

"PERGI!...apa perlu aku memukulmu" Sehun benar-benar marah tak ada satupun yang berani terhadap Sehun, bisa dibilang dia adalah ketua dari genk mobil di seoul.

"oooppss…santai Hun..biarkan bitch seperti dia bebas, kalau kau bunuh bagaimana ia bisa mencari makan. Lupakan sejenak bitch itu.. ohh iya kenapa tiba-tiba kau kesini Hun?" pemuda lain yang memiliki telinga layaknya dobby menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun sebelumnya, hingga bisa dibilang ia menyelamatkan yeoja yang malang tersebut. Chanyeol itulah namanya, seorang teman Sehun yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Sehun dari kecil hingga masuk ke dalam genk mobil itu.

"Luhan….aku mencari Luhan. Akan ku buat perhitungan dengan si rusa itu" jawab Sehun mantap dengan nada dinginnya dan smirk menyeramkannya itu.

TBC

NEXT or No

It will be decide with your review,follow,etc

Thankyou readers


	2. Chapter 2

This is HUNHAN fanfic yaoi

Pairing : Hunhan and Chanbaek

Rate : M

Genre : hurt/comfort and romance

**Chapter 2**

Happy enjoy reading my readers

"**you did the wrong way"**

_**Previous**_

"PERGI!...apa perlu aku memukulmu" Sehun benar-benar marah tak ada satupun yang berani terhadap Sehun, bisa dibilang dia adalah ketua dari genk mobil di seoul.

"oooppss…santai Hun..biarkan bitch seperti dia bebas, kalau kau bunuh bagaimana ia bisa mencari makan. Lupakan sejenak bitch itu.. ohh iya kenapa tiba-tiba kau kesini Hun?" pemuda lain yang memiliki telinga layaknya dobby menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun sebelumnya, hingga bisa dibilang ia menyelamatkan yeoja yang malang tersebut. Chanyeol itulah namanya, seorang teman Sehun yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Sehun dari kecil hingga masuk ke dalam genk mobil itu.

"Luhan….aku mencari Luhan. Akan ku buat perhitungan dengan si rusa itu" jawab Sehun mantap dengan nada dinginnya dan smirk menyeramkannya itu.

"**YOU DID THE WRONG WAY" CHAPTER 2**

"ehh..siapa, Lu..Luhan? kau bilang Luhan. Apa mau mu Hun, jangan macam macam dengannya" chanyeol benar benar syok mendengar pernyataan dari Sehun, dia tak pernah habis fikir seorang Oh Sehun mencari orang seperti Luhan.

"memang kenapa, apa aku salah? Aku memang harus bertemu dengan rusa sialan itu..cihh jangan menggangguku Chan"

"tapi hunnn…" suara Chanyeol terhenti karena saat itu juga mobil hitam sport dengan stripe putih memasuki wilayah tanding mobil tersebut. Who know? Yupp itu dia si rusa sialan yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

"gotcha.. kau mati sekarang rusa nakal" Sehun menyeringai menyeramkan hingga Chanyeol tak dapat menaruh viewnya kembali kepada wajah Sehun. Sehun mendekati Mobil Hitam itu, berdiri disamping pintu mobil tersebut, Nampak dari dalam seorang Luhan atau rusa itu sedang menyeringai tajam kearah Sehun

"buka" ajaib, Luhan benar-benar menuruti perintah Sehun, lalu Sehun duduk di samping Luhan.

"mau apa kau..kurasa seorang leader dari balap mobil mungkin tak sudi berbicara dengan ku. Katakan langsung saja aku tidak punya waktu" ucap Luhan memulai jalannya percakapan tersebut.

"aku? Cihh..tentu saja aku mau tubuhmu. Bagaimana apa kau merasa takut rusa yang manis…?" ucap Sehun penuh dengan seringaiannya tapi tampan itu, memang tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa namja ini memang tampan hanya saja kepribadiannya sangat jelek, ia sudah dijuluki pangeran malam, maksudnya tiada malam tanpa alcohol,club dan seks bagi Oh Sehun. Itulah yang membuat Sehun terlihat sangat tidak baik dilingkungannya. Toh Sehun cuek cuek saja.

"A.. kukira kau menyuruhku kesini untuk balapan, lebih baik ku acuhkan saja pesan darimu. Menjijikkan. Cepat keluar kau dari mobilku" tampaknya wajah Luhan benar memerah ia tidak habis fikir seorang Oh Sehun mengajaknya untuk bercinta yang benar saja.

"banyak berlagak, kau ingat seminggu berlalu kita juga sudah bercinta. Cihh pura-pura dan berlagak jijik. Kau menikmatinya bukan, bahkan meminta lebih." Sehun berkata seolah mengejek, ia benar-benar sudah muak dengan kemahalan harga diri Luhan, baginya Luhan adalah satu-satunya Namja yang sulit ditaklukkan.

"brengsekk..itupun karna pengaruh obat sialanmu, seandainya kalau sana teman sialanmu itu tidak salah memberiku minuman aku tidak akan berakhir tragis dalam malam yang menjijikan itu denganmu, jadi itu bukan mauku. Catat itu bukan mauku!" Luhan mulai meninggikan suaranya ia benar-benar sudah geram dengan semuan tingkah Sehun.

FLASHBACK

Lampu disco menerangi ruang yang memang banyak pengunjungnya tersebut, meja-meja sudah penuh terisi dengan orang-orang mabuk bersama pasangan nya masing-masing. Kecuali dengan namja manis yang kini sedang terdiam di depan pintu masuk Bar tersebut. Entah mengapa kaki dan hatinya membawa raganya kedalam tempat nista tersebut, seumur-umur Luhan belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat tersebut namun keadaan hatinya yang memburuk karena sedang dilanda frustasi, Luhan memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya dan melupakan sejenak masalahnya.

Tiba-tiba ada paman mesum yang sedang mabuk menarik bahu Luhan, Luhan benar-benar kaget saat itu

"hei.. ..mau kutemanii..hikk..kenapa hanya berdiam disini..ayoo" ucap paman tersebut

"lepas! Dasar paman tua tak tau diri, lepaskan aku atau kuhajar kau" Luhan penuh emosi menampar paman tua mesum tersebut hingga terjungkal sampai kebelakang walaupun Luhan berbody kurus tapi tetap saja ia seorang namja yang kuat.

"ehem…. Kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara menginterupsi Luhan, tanpa Luhan sadari sudah banyak mata memandang nya.

"ya.. aku tak apa, hanya saja lelaki tua nan mesum itu menggangguku" ucap Luhan apa adanya

"tak masalah, mari ikut aku kulihat kau sendirian disini, apa ini pertama kalinya bagimu?" ucap seseorang tersebut yang ternyata namja berkulit gelap.

"kenalkan namaku Kai"tambahnya

"Luhan, ya seperti kau lihat aku sendiri disini dan fakta tentang pertama kali itu memang benar, jadi bisa kau antarkan aku untuk memesan segelas alcohol terbaik disini ummm…..Kai" Luhan memang tipikal orang yang easy going dan mudah untuk bergaul dengan siapa saja, namun sekarang fakta tersebut menghilang dengan sedikit perlahan-lahan. Mungkin saat ini Luhan benar-benar dalam kesulitan sehingga Ia meminta bantuan orang lain.

"ya tentu saja, ikut aku" kai tersenyum kepada Luhan yang dibalas anggukan malas Luhan yang mengikutinya dari belakang

Sesampainya dimeja khusus milik Kai, Kai memanggil seorang bartender dan berbisik memang. untukmemesan dua gelas minuman terbaik untuk teman duduknya itu karna suasana saat itu sangat berisik oleh dentuman dentuman music yang diputar dari Dj bar tersebut. Kai terlihat mulai akrab dengan Luhan meski ketika mengobrol hanya dbalas gumaman saja.

"ini silahkan tuan" waiters itu meletakkan minuman tersebut ke meja lalu meninggalkan mereka, setelah kembali ke tempat asalnya, waiters tersebut dipanggil oleh waiters lainnya. Ternyata bingo! Ia diberitau temannya kalau saja ia telah salah mengatarkan pesanan, dan pesanan yang sudah ia antarkan ke meja Kai adalah minuman yang mengandung obat perangsang, saat waiters itu ingin mengambil kembali minuman itu dan dia mulai membalikkan badanya namun disaat itu juga minuman itu sudah terminum oleh kedua manusia tersebut, sial benar-benar sial. Pelayan itu mungkin saja akan terancam dipecat, daripada dipecat ia pergi saja menghilang dari club itu sesegera mungkin sebelum manajer club itu tau kalau ia salah mengantar kan minuman

**-luhan side—**

"umm Kai ii kenapa badanku tiba-tiba panas sekali uhh…." Aku mulai membuka dua kancing kemeja yang ku kenakan, saat aku menoleh ke Kai ia pun juga sama keadaannya dengan ku mukanya memerah dengan nafas tersengal, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kami.

"ahh..huh..panas sekali Lu, aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar, disini sangat gerah, mau ikut aku?" Tanya Kai seraya berdiri dari duduknya hendak ke kamar mandi

"tidak Kai aku disini saja" tolak ku pelan, yang tubuhku mau ini hanya…ahh…apa yang sudah kupikirkan

Disituasi yang sama Kai memanggil seseorang kalau kulihat dari sini, dia adalah namja yang sedang mabuk yang saat itu dikerumuni dengan gadis gadis berbaju seksi, kemudian namja itu mendekat kearahku bersama Kai, kalau dilihat lagi ia cukup tampan dengan gaya rambut silvernya sangat padi dengan warna kulitnya… tampan. Kupikir dia memang tampan

"cihh kenapa Kai, mengganggu saja brengsek kau hhhh" Tanya pemuda itu, selain tampan ia sangat arrogant sekali

" kau mabuk Sehun? Tolong temani teman baruku sebentar, dia bernama Luhan" Kai berkata sambil menujuk muka ku

"aku harus kekamar mandi dulu tubuhku rasanya terbakar, atau kalau tidak aku harus memesan slave untuk memuaskanku…uhh…badanku mengapa menjadi bergairah seperti ini…sial" tambah Kai sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Brukkkk

Suara orang duduk disebelah ku

"kudengar kau butuh ditemani ya..hikk..kalau begitu biar aku yang menemanimu hikk manissss" kata pemuda itu, entah karena kesadaranku mulai menghilang sewaktu aku meminum alcohol tadi, reflek aku hanya memegang bahu ku lalu menarikku menuju suatu tempat ku yakini itu adalah kamar. Ini benar-benar gila tubuhku ku sangat ingkar janji dengan otakku. Ia tetap mengikuti langkah Sehun. Nama pemuda tadi. Dan duduk diatas ranjang. Kulihat sehun sudah membuka kaos nya dan melemparkan kesembarang tempat.

"hhhh..uhh apa yang kau lakukan" tanyaku susah dengan keadaan yang sangat panas ini, bagaimanapun aku sempat tergoda melihat dada bidang yang menampilkan abs nya. Indah . ya sangat indah

**-Sehun Side—**

Kulihat ia bergetar setelah aku melepas kaos ku, aku mulai merangkak ke atasnya, kutatap wajahnya, ia cantik dengan rambut berwarna pink soft itu, matanya indah, hidungnya kecil, bibirnya ehem…sexy

"cihh.. kudengar kau sendiri yang meminta ditemani, inilah ditemani versi Oh Sehun. Bergoyang sampe pagi diatas ranjang, siap siaplah rusa manisku..fiuhhh"kutiup telinganya untuk merangsangnya

"eungg..aa pa..bukan itu yang dimaksudkan teman mu tadii ahhh" desah nya menaikkan libidoku, sengaja ku remas penisnya. Lembut juga. Kuremas secara teratur penis itu.

"ahhh..berhentiiihhh..apahh yang kau lakukanhh ahh" ini benar membuatku gila baru kali ini aku bergairah untuk menggagahi seseorang

"sudah terlambat…haha..kau milikku mala mini..ku buat kau tak bisa berjalan…rusa" seringaian menakutkan yang kutampikan didepannya.

**-SEhun end side—**

Luhan benar-benar takut sekarang sekali nya keluar ke club ia malah bertemu dengan orang macam Oh Sehun yang mempunyai nafsu besar

"ahhhhh….." desah Luhan

"bagus..teruslah mendesah… bagaimana kalau langsung inti"Tanya Sehun penuh nafsu

"ahhh..tidakkkkkkkkkk" teriak Luhan

TBC

.

.

.

NEXT OR END

Thankyou yang udah menreview, aku gak edit ff ini..ketik lalu post. Tipo ya udah maklumi saja. See you next chap kalo yg review banyak dan masih penasaran dgn ff ini


	3. Chapter 3

This is HUNHAN fanfic yaoi

Pairing : Hunhan and Chanbaek(?)

Rate : M…trying to be M

Genre : hurt/comfort and romance

**Chapter 3**

Sebelum ke cerita ane mau membalas review dulu, o iya jangan panggil thor, untuk lebih deket panggil aja Noval . just say thanks buat yang udah mereview, iya pasti cepet di nextnya, lalu yang komen ff pendek, ini emang pendek. lalu kalo NC nya ga muncul, ditunggu aja sampe muncul…hehehe aku kan cowok sebenere risih juga buat nulis yang kaya gitu. Aku kan masih normal kekekeke ya cuman suka Hunhan aja *ngeles. Kalo masih ada typo dimaklumi dulu ya, abis gue males baca ff sendiri *tampar gue dehh. Kalo yang nanya soal ini MPREG ga tau ahhhhh semaunya kalian ajaaah..gue mah ngikut.

Oke deehhh readers. Noval berusaha yang terbaik buat kalian…salangheee :*

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**you did the wrong way"**

.

.

.

.

Happy enjoy reading my readers

.

.

.

Previous

**-SEhun end side—**

Luhan benar-benar takut sekarang sekali nya keluar ke club ia malah bertemu dengan orang macam Oh Sehun yang mempunyai nafsu besar

"ahhhhh….." desah Luhan

"bagus..teruslah mendesah… bagaimana kalau langsung inti"Tanya Sehun penuh nafsu

"ahhh..tidakkkkkkkkkk" teriak Luhan

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Saat itu Luhan sedang mengigat-ingat kejadian malam sialan itu dengan si ketua balapan mobil tersebut, ia menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan kekiri saat mulai mengingat dimana dia saat itu memang dibawah Sehun dan mendesah keras. Sehun yang melihat raut wajah Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya "ehem….sebenarnya apa yang membuat wajahmu memerah seperti itu ?, kau tidak mulai berfantasi yang aneh-aneh kan?" Sehun tau kalau saat ini Luhan sedang merona hebat megingat olahraga malam mereka seminggu lalu

"ti…dak..apa urusanmu, cepat keluar dari mobilku!"

"ahhh baiklah…..asal kau mau bermain balapan di sirkuit itu dengan ku" tawaran Sehun untuk mengajaknya ikut balapan dengannya sangatlah buruk, lihat saja sirkuit lintasan yang Sehun tunjuk itu adalah lintasan yang kanan-kirinya adalah tebing dan jurang yang tajam, Luhan menelan ludahnya jadi ia selama ini salah mengira kalau dia akan balapan di jalan raya yang tak jauh dari sirkuit itu, setidaknya itu masih berjarak lima kilo dari jalan raya, ini benar-benar penipuan.

"kau gila, tau begini aku tidak akan datang kesini, kau kira aku akan mengsia-siakan hidupku untuk mengemudikan mobil kesayanganku dan menceburkan diri ke jurang itu hah?" Luhan kesal bukan main yang benar saja Sehun mengajak pada jurang kematian.

"kau tidak bertanya soal itu, jadi kuanggap kau sudah tau sebelumnya.." ucap Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh

"dasar bodoh….cepat keluar dari mobilku Oh Sehun! Demi apapun juga aku tidak akan mempertaruhkan mobil dan nyawaku dengan permainanmu itu,"

"cihh..hei rusa bodoh yang tuli apa tadi kau tak dengar, yang kuajak itu tubuhmu bukan mobilmu lagipula kau juga butuh uang kan? Kau tau..dengan memenangkan balapan ini hadiah yang akan kita dapatkan adalah puluhan juta won jadi kita membaginya dua" kini Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sangat bersemangat.

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang main, kenapa harus menunjuk aku juga? Hah…" tunjuk Luhan pada dirinya sendiri

"kau punya mata tidak, percuma jika punya mata spanduk sebesar selimut itu tak bisa lihat, yang dibutuhkan adalah work in pairs artinya kita harus bekerja berpasang pasangan, lagi pula kau bodoh apa oon lintasan yang bakal dilalui itu adalah tebing, jadi sangat berbahaya kalau balapan sendirian" ucap Sehun menggebu-gebu

"hei siapa yang kau anggap bodoh itu hah…kau yang bodoh..Oh Sehun itukan ketua balapan kenapa tidak bisa balapan sendirian. Kalau untuk membodohiku saja sana pergi, aku ingin pulang"

"no no no..kau akan ikut denganku tidak ada penolakan. Kau ingin tau alasan ku mengajakmu rusa? Hmmm?" kali ini wajah Sehun dipenuhi dengan seringaian

"aihhhhsss…apalagi alasanmu itu Oh Sehun, tidak puas juga kau menjebakku malam itu hah?" Luhan pikir kalau Sehun bisa menyeringai kenapa dia tidak bisa, jadi sekarang Luhanlah yang sedang menyeringai. Namun sayang itu hanya dianggap senyuman manis bagi Sehun.

"tentu saja ada.. selain kalau saja aku nanti tidak selamat dalam balapan setidaknya masih akan ada satu mayat yang tersisa di samping jok kemudi ku, ya..itu kupastikan kau Luhan. Dan juga untuk malam itu aku sudah pernah bilang kalau itu hanya kecelakaan, sudah..ayo ikut aku"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan paksa, baginya ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk berdekatan dengan ini mereka sudah sampai di depan mobil sport Sehun, segera saja Sehun membanting tubuh Luhan untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya setelah dia menyerahkan kunci mobil Luhan kepada sahabatnya Chanyeol, tentu saja untuk mengamankan mobil Luhan.

"se..sehunn..kau tak bercanda kan? Ini berbahaya, sungguh bukannya aku cengeng atau apa hanya saja aku masih punya urusan lain selain menghadapi kematian ini bersama mu, kau tau masih ada banyak hal yang aku inginkan selama ini yang belum kesampaian. Aku belum menikah hun, dan juga aku ini belum lulus kuliah S1 ku" rengek Luhan.

"hush.. diam dan nikmati!" sehun menekan semua kata perintahnya untuk Luhan, kini tinggal 5 menit yang tersisa untuk memulai pertandingan itu.

Terlihat wanita sexy menuju ketengah tengah sirkuit melepaskan tanktop yang dia pakai lalu menggoyang-nggoyangkannya diudara pertanda bahwa balapan akan segera dimulai.

"oke guys, we will start our game..one two…three…and go!"

.

.

.

.

***BALAPAN SKIP***

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hosh…hoshh..huekk..hiks"

"tenanglah Lu ini sudah berakhir, kau lihat ini puluhan juta won sudah ada ditangan kita" ucap Sehun yang kini sedang mengelus punggung namja manis yang sedang mual dipinggir mobilnya.

"kau gila tuan Oh…huekkk" luhan kembali mual.

"aishh sudahlah, sekarang kau ikut aku kerumahku!" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya tentu saja setelah insiden mari menunggu Luhan yang sedang mual-mual. Bagaimanapun Sehun merasa bahwa semua ini adalah salahnya, dialah yang menyeret Luhan ke dalam dunianya, dunia yang penuh kegelelapan.

Awalnya Sehun adalah anak remaja yang baik sebelum kakak kandungnya sendiri menghancurkan keluarganya. Sehun memang lahir di dalam keluarga yang mampu bahkan sangat berkecukupan, ayah dan ibunya selalu bekerja pagi sampai malam sehingga mereka lupa kepada anak-anaknya dan hanya member materi yang berlimpah kepada anaknya. Lalu suatu hari kakak sehun yang dikenal sebagai namja kejam yang mengetuai genk mobil di Korea kalah taruhan saat mengadakan pertandingan balap mobil, ia samapai menggadaikan rumah, mobil dan segala hal sebagai jaminan supaya ia tetap bisa mengikuti lomba balap tersebut namun lagi-lagi dia kalah, Hyung Sehun sangat frustasi karena itu, ia sudah sangat kecanduan terhadap dunia balap liar, sudah kehabisan akal sehatnya ia sengaja memasukkan obat perangsang kedalam minuman ibunya lalu menjual tubuh ibunya kepada laki-laki hidung belang diluar sana, uang yang ia dapat pun akhirnya ia gunakan untuk bertarung balap mobil kembali.

**FLASHBACK**

**Kriet..terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Sehun segera berlari menuju pintu ia berharap kedua orang tuanya pulang dan benar saja ia mendapati ibunya tengah berdiri di depan pintu, Sehun yang saat itu berumur 15 tahun dengan polosnya bertanya kepada ibunya kenapa sang eomma tidak memakai baju dengan benar karena yang Sehun liat eomma nya hanya memakai kemeja warna putih kebesaran dan sangat kusut dan terpasang secara asal-asalan,**

"**sehunnie..eomma..eomma hiks..hiks" eomma Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk sehun, sehun yang tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini bertanya kepada eommanya.**

"**se…sebenarnya apa yang terjadi eomma, jangan biarkan air mata sialan itu membasahi wajah cantik eomma, sehunnie tidak rela eomma menangis, ceritakan pada sehunnie siapa yang membuat eomma menangis biar sehunnie yang membalasnya. Sekarang eomma jangan menangis lagi ne …Sehun sangatt sayangg eomma"**

"**eomma hina..eomma kotor nak. Eomma sudah tak pantas hidup lagi nak, hyung mu dia telah menjual tubuh eomma kepada laki-laki hidung belang diluar sana, hiks…hiks"**

"**a…ap..apa..hyung melakukan itu semua, hyung benar-benar kurang ajar" terlihat sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Apa yang ada dipikiran hyung sehingga ia tega menjual tubuh eommanya sendiri. Kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam, akan kubuat hyung menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia buat.**

***flashback end***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Duduklah Lu, anggap saja ini rumahmu, aku kedapur dulu..emmm kau mau minum apa..emm kupikir aku hanya ada air putih saja.. kau masih mau..kupikir pasti mau..emm tunggulah akan kuambilkan" sehun melengang pergi ke dapur diiringi gelengan kepala dari Luhan.

"anak itu aneh sekali kalau dirumah, ternyata setan jalanan punya rumah yang rapi juga..hmmm baguslah" Luhan berjalan menuju sudut ruangan rumah Sehun yang setiap sudutnya terdapat ornament vintage tentang otomotif dan juga beberapa lukisan keluarganya juga. Tapiii….. tunggu kenapa di dua bagian gambar di foto itu hanya menampakan baju yang dipakai oleh kedua orang tersebut.. tidak ada gambar wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba

Brakkkk…

"apa yang kau lakukan Xi Luhan!" geram sehun, gelas yang dibawanya jatuh dilantai air yang tadinya di dalam gelas sudah tersebar kemana-mana begitu pula serpihan kaca gelas tersebut sempat mengenai kaki Sehun

"aa..kku aku.. hanya melihat nya saja Hun, aku minta maaf jika sudah mengganggu privasimu maaf Hun" kini Luhan menunduk, tanpa sengaja ia melihat kaki Sehun sudah mulai berdarah

"SEHUN! Kakimu berdarah , ayo cepat duduk di sofa biarkan aku yang membersihkan kekacauan ini dan juga lukamu" Luhan menuntun Sehun untuk duduk di sofa, setelah sebelumnya ia bertanya dimana Sehun menyimpan kotak kesehatannya. Luhan sudah kembali kepada Sehun dengan membawa kotak kesehatan itu. Luhan mulai berjongkok dan mulai memegang pergelangan kaki Sehun.

"sehun.. apa ini sakit? Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Luhan merasa tidak enak hati gara-gara keingintahuannya yang cukup besar yang kini membawanya kepada masalah dan menyakiti orang lain. Selain itu ia dari tadi melihat ekspresi Sehun datar-datar saja padahal luhan tau kalau saja kaki sehun pasti sangat perih. Ada apa denganmu Sehun?

"tidak" sehun melirik Luhan sekilas

"aku juga tidak marah padamu, lain kali jangan lihat barang barangku" kini aksen dan nada sehun saat bicara adalah cara yang sama dengan Sehun yang pertama kali luhan temui disaat pertemuan nista mereka di bar bersama Kai saat itu.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf Hun"

"sudahlah aku ingin tidur. Terimakasih telah mengobati kaki ku, asal kau tau saja kau tidak perlu memperbannya segala ini hanya luka kecil..dasar lebay" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya lalu menuju kekamarnya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya

"yakkk baboyaa!.. kau kira aku itu apa.. aku ini peduli dasar setan jalanannnnn"

"diam kau! Kalau masih betah tinggal kau bisa tidur dikamar sebelahku yang kosong itu.. tapi jangan lupa bersihkan sampah yang pecah tadi. Aku mau tidur jangan berisik" kini Sehun sudah menghilang dari daun pintu dan sesaatnya pintu itu tertutup rapat.

"aisshhhhh apa yang harus aku lakukan ini sudah jam 3 pagi..ahh nanggung sekali sih"

Entah kenapa Luhan yang tadinya marah dan uring-uringan itu berjalan menuju kamar yang sebelumnya sudah Sehun tunjuk dan memasuki ruangan tersebut dan akhirnya ia terjatuh dalam alam mimpinya. Tentu saja sesudah membersihkan pecahan-pecahan kaca di nakas lemari tersebut.

Luhan merasa nyaman kali ini.. tiba-tiba perasaan hangat dan penasaran muncul dalam benaknya, ia merasa harus mengenal Sehun lebih dalam lagi, Luhan kira Sehun itu pasti dulunya anak baik.. yaa.. itu hanya angan Luhan saja.. yang ia bawa kedalam mimpinya

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang dan Luhan terbangun dalam kondisi badan yang terikat, ia melihat situas sekitar. Ia sungguh terkejut melihat Sehun terbaring terikat tak berdaya di ruang tamu dan sekarang Luhan sadar dia juga berada di ruang tamu. Seperti belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya ia juga melihat sekitarnya. Rumah Sehun benar-benar berantakan.. ya Tuhan kenapa ini,,apa yang terjadi.. Sehunn..sehun.. bangunlah…kau tidak apa-apa kan.. entah karena panic atau karna apa Luhan kini mulai menangis….

Sehun…. Hiks …hiks…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Review mak… next chap terserah sama readers maunya di buat apa…


	4. Chapter 4

**Preview ch.3**

**Pagi sudah menjelang dan Luhan terbangun dalam kondisi badan yang terikat, ia melihat situasi sekitar. Ia sungguh terkejut melihat Sehun terbaring terikat tak berdaya di ruang tamu dan sekarang Luhan sadar dia juga berada di ruang tamu. Seperti belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya ia juga melihat sekitarnya. Rumah Sehun benar-benar berantakan.. ya Tuhan kenapa ini,,apa yang terjadi.. Sehunn..sehun.. bangunlah…kau tidak apa-apa kan.. entah karena panic atau karna apa Luhan kini mulai menangis….**

**Sehun…. Hiks …hiks…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU DID THE WRONG WAY**

**Present**

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks a lot to **

**liamDevi,Viiyoung,NinHubHan5120,tchandra07tc,Karina,Luhan-Ciumaku,Novey,Sfa,NoonaLu,hunrinlu,lisnana1,yeojakim2,cici fu,Yeonkkochi.**

"**Noval ohS3Xilu"**

**Sehun…sehun…sehun..**

**Kau baik-baik saja? **

**Ada apa ini?**

**Kenapa kau terlihat tak berdaya disana?**

**Sehun.. bangun..kumohon bangun….**

**Chapter 4 is UP**

Aku mulai berjalan terseok-seok mendekati tubuh lemah tak berdaya seorang berandal 'Oh sehun' itu, entah karena apa tubuhku pun ikut melemah melihatnya. Aku memegang pundaknya yang terjatuh dilantai, badan itu terasa panas serta banyak pula luka di hampir semua sudut tubuh Sehun. "sehun.." lirih suara ku lemas,ku bawa kepala Sehun kepaha ku dan aku mulai membuka semua ikat tubuh yang terlalu keras mengikat tubuh Sehun.

"enggh.."

suara itu, suara Sehun! kulihat kedua matanya, Sehun sudah sadar dari pingsannya. "Sehun..? apa yang terjadi, mana yang sakit" aku bertanya seakan seakan aku benar-benar tak sabar menunggu jawaban darinya. Namun apa yang kudapatkan Sehun hanya tersenyum pahit kearah ku.

"Pergi Lu…disini tidak aman"suaranya serak, Sehun mulai mendudukan tubuhnya lalu bersender pada tembok, akupun mengikutinya dan melakukan hal sama dengan duduk disampingnya. Aku benar benar tau dan aku tidak bodoh kalau Sehun dalam kondisi terburuknya, bagaimana bisa ia bisa baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Hun? Aku tidak bisa pergi, keadaanmu benar-benar parah. Bahkan sepertinya kau tidak mampu untuk berdiri, aku tau luka di bagian tubuhmu adalah luka bekas tendangan Hun. Siapa yang melakukan itu Hun?!"

"dengarkan aku,begini dengarkan baik-baik.. aku benar benar meminta dengan sungguh sungguh. Pergi Lu!..."

"tidak Hun… aku tidak akan pergi! Bagaimana aku bisa pergi dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini"

Haaaahh.. begitulah Sehun menghela

"kakak ku" ujar Sehun dengan lirihnya, dia menatap dalam kedua bola mataku. Yang aku tau sekarang, entah kemana tatapan mata menusuk dan mengintimidasi itu pergi, yang ada hanya tatapan mata kesenduan yang dapat terlihat kini. Disini ada yang aneh.

"Ahh.. Apaaa? Kakak? Kakak siapa hun" aku mulai bingung,. Sungguh

"ya Hyung ku, itu lebih tepatnya" kulihat Sehun memijit kedua pelipis dahinya

"kkau? Punya hyung. Dia dimana? Aku akan mencarinya agar bisa membantu kita, sini berikan identitas atas nomor yang dapat aku hubungi Hun?"

"KAU INGIN CARI MATIII….." Sehun terlihat marah namun dengan sekejap dia menarik tanganku dan membawa ku kedalam pelukan hangatnya, yang ku tau sekarang bahunya yang tegap mulai bergetar.

"shh..maafkan aku Lu…aku tidak bermaksud.."

"shhhh…Hun.. tak apa kalau kau marah dengan sikap ku yang selalu ingin tau, tapi aku tak akan pernah tau apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Beri tau aku Hun apa sebenarnya masalahmu. Aku berjanji akan menyimpannya untukmu. Aku berjanji" entah mengapa aku menjadi sangat perhatian kepada anak ini, yang ku tau dulu aku sangat membencinya. Aku benar merasakan sakitnya sekarang, kenapa dengan melihat Sehun yang sedang lemah tak berdaya ini membuatku ingin menangis saja

"Lu..kita harus pergi Lu. Akan kuceritakan nanti kalau suasana sudah aman, kau mengerti?" kata Sehunn sembari melepas pelukannya pada Luhan, ia memandang wajah Luhan kemudian menarik Luhan berdiri, sebelumnya Sehun sempat membawa beberapa barang barang penting bersama mereka sebelum mobil sport nya melesat menjauhi kediamannya sendiri.

Hanya suara mesin mobil yang berderu, semuanya hanya terasa hening dan sepi.

"Sehun…"Tanya Luhan memecah kediaman.

"diam Lu. Aku jelaskan nanti" dengan ucapan terakhir dari Sehun, ia lalu memacu mobilnya hingga melesat sangat jauh.

Mereka tiba disebuah villa di dekat pegunungan yang sepi akan penduduk, villa itu berdiri dengan megahnya meski tempat itu sangat sepi.

"ayo masuk Lu, kau bisa tunggu aku di ruang tamu , aku akan membereskan kamar untukmu" ucap Sehun sembari menaiki tangga lantai 2 villa nya.

"emm.. baiklah"

memang dasarnya Luhan adalah orang yang selalu ingin tau, ia mengelilingi ruang tamu tersebut hingga ia berhenti untuk melihat satu foto yang sama persis di rumah Sehun sebelumnya.. foto sebuah keluarga, ayah,ibu dan dua anak laki-laki. Tentu saja Luhan tidak bodoh ia menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah foto keluarga Sehun. Luhan tersenyum manis melihat foto diri Sehun waktu kecil, ia Nampak manis dengan senyum mata sabitnya.

"huh..ini kah si berandal itu saat ia kecil? Hihihihihi..kenapa maniss sekali, berbeda sekali dengan sekarang"

"tentu saja berbeda, berandal yang berada di depanmu ini sudah bertransformasi menjadi namja yang sangat tampan, memangnya dirimu , seorang yang mengaku namja tapi balapan saja kalah dan masih merengek…dasar anak kecil"

"kenapa muncul tiba-tiba, kau seperti hantu,,, enak saja . aku ini namja yang manly. Soal balapan itu memang itu berbahaya tau! Untuk uang cihh! Mana bagianku hah"

"hmmm..jadi kau benar-benar terkejut yah? Anggap saja uang itu adalah bayaran untuk ku selama kau tinggal denganku" Sehun tersenyum licik

"appaa? Aku akan tinggal denganmu? Aku tidak mau!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya , tangannya ia lipat ke dada nya

"cihh.. lihat siapa yang manly siapa yang ke kanak-kanakan Lu" Sehun benar-benar tidak habis pikir makhluk apa yang sebenarnya ada didepannya ini, kenapa ia manis sekali, umhh cantik.

"lihat Lu aku jadi ingin mencubit bibirmu itu, kemari Lu ..aku sudah tidak tahan.."

"ahh andwaeeee.. jangan.. SEHUNNN" Luhan sudah berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai dua

" jangan lari Lu, ahahaha.. I'm Coming rusa nakal aku pasti akan menangkapmu" Sehun mulai mengejar Luhan, lihat saja ruang tamu yang habis saja mereka tinggal sudah tidak serapi saat mereka datang lagi.

"aha… aku menangkap mu Lu… kau memang bodoh. Kalau mau kabur kenapa tidak keluar rumah saja. Dasar bodoh, kau kira ini kamar milik siapa? Hmm.." Luhan sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, secara tubuhnya mungilnya sudah terkurung dalam dekapan Sehun yang erat

"mana aku tau, kau menakutkan jadi aku lari saja, aku panik, memangnya siapa yang dapat berpikir jernih kalau sedang panik panik nya. Dasar babo! Mana aku tau ini kamarmu. Dasar namja gila, aneh, kurang ajar beraninya kau memeluk ku.. lepasssss"

Luhan terus saja meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Sehun. Tentu saja itu tidak berefek apapun, malah Sehun semakin erat memeluk tubuh rusa itu. Tubuh mereka terombang ambing kesana kemari.. hingggaa…

"Akhhh…." Mereka berdua terjatuh pada ranjang big size milik Sehun, kini mata elang itu jatuh masuk kedalam pesona mata rusa yang berada di bawah tubuhnya, pandangan Sehun turun ke hidung mancung namun mungil milik Luhan lalu turun lagi pada bibir kissable merah dan padat milik Luhan, Sehun menelan Ludahnya, tiba-tiba saja keringat dingin mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun, Luhan pun merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata elang milik Oh Sehun, Luhan kagum benar dengan pahatan yang telah Tuhan ciptaka untuk seorang berandalan didepannya ini, mata elang, tubuh yang atletis, hidung yang sangat mancung dan bibir tipisnya yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

Mereka berdua seakan merasakan De Ja Vu. Suasana yang mereka alami ini tak hamper berbeda dengan kejadian waktu dahulu mereka bertemu pertama kali dan saat mereka melakukan seks pertama kalinya. Namun bedanya yang mereka lakukan saat ini penuh dengan kelembutan dan tentu saja dalam keadaan sadar.

"Lu…." Panggil Sehun dengan suara seraknya

"boleh aku mencium mu?..." entah apa yang dipikirkan Sehun, hanya saja ia akan melakukan apa saja asal Luhan yang mengijinkannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin Luhan merasa canggung jika tia-tiba ia menyerangnya.

"kee..kena..kenapa kau meminta ijin seperti itu.." jawab Luhan dengan gugup dan wajah merahnya, rupanya Luhan sedang merona hebat.

"aku hanya ingin melakukan hal yang aku inginkan jika kau sudah memberiku ijin Lu"

Luhan menatap jauh kedalam manik mata Sehun, tidak ada keraguan yang ada hanya kepastian.

"ba..baiklah .. lakukanlah" jawab Luhan dengan pasti

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sehun sudah menempelkan bibir nya ke bibirnya Luhan membawa tubuh Luhan yang tadi nya berada dibawahnya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia melumat dengan kasar lalu melembut, ia sadar ia tidak ingin menyakiti Luhannya. Setelah puas melumat bibir atas dan bawah milik Luhan, Sehun sengaja menjilat permukaan bibir Luhan meminta ijin kepada Luhan untuk membukakan bibirnya Luhan. Luhan pun dengan menurut membukakan bibirnya memeberikan akses penuh kepada Sehun untuk mengekspor seluruh isi mulut Luhan.

"eunghh..lepp..lepass" ucap Luhan putus asa, Luhan sudah kehabisan pasokan udara di rongga paru-parunya.

Seakan tuli dengan ucapan Luhan, Sehun semakin dalam melumat bibir Luhan seakan jikalau dilepas ia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk menikmati bibir Luhan. Hingga LUhan sudah tidak tahan, ia memukul dada Sehun dan menggigit lidah Sehun yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Sehun meringgis kesakitan, dikeluarkannya lidah di dalam mulut Luhan.

"hahh..hahh.."

"emm maaf.." Sehun menatap Luhan sendu

"kau..kau lepas kendali Sehun"

"ya..aku tau sekali lagi maaf"

Perlahan-lahan tangan mungil Luhan membawa wajah Sehun untuk menatapnya, ia kemudian tersenyum kepada Sehun seakan menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak marah dan tidak butuh permintaan maaf dari Sehun.

"jadi kau mau meneruskannnya Hun?" Tanya Luhann malu-malu..

"tidak Lu, kondisi tubuhku tidaklah baik sekarang, seusai dipukuli semalam di rumah tubuhku tak akan kuat menggagahimu hingga pagi menjelang kekeke…" Sehun terkekeh sembari mengusak lembut surai rusanya.

"ohh.. begituu" Luhan hanya mempu memberikan respon sebisanya

"jadi Lu ..apa yang membuatmu menginginkanku? Bukannya kau membenciku?" Tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

"sii..siapa yang bilang aku menginginkanmu, aku hanya tidak tega saja melihat kau tersiksa di bawah sana, dan lagipula aku masih membencimu, siapa bilang rasa benciku ituu menghilang dengan begitu saja" Luhan benar-benar terpojokan disini, ia tidak tau kalau tawarannya itu malah membuat dirinya menanggung malu.

"kau Tanya saja pada hatimu, kalau aku…ehemm..aku menyukai mu Lu., bahkan sejak dulu" kini Sehun menatap dalam dalam kepada mata rusanya, hati nya begitu lega setelah menyampaikan seluruh isi hatinya.

"cihh apa kau bilang kau mennyukaiku? Dasar babo! kesan pertama kali kita bertemu saja sudah buruk apalagi kau bilang sudah menyukai ku dari sejak dulu? Cihh"

"aku..disini aku hanya jujur.. memang pertama kali kau dating padaku di kafe itu kukira kau adalah orang yang butuh belaian, kau juga harus ingat kau lah yang menggodaku Lu"

"iya.. tapi itukan karena pengaruh obat yang diberikan teman bodoh mu ituuu" Luhan lagi-lagi mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

" jangan mengelak Lu..setelah malam panas kita itu, paginya aku mencarimu Lu namun kau sudah tidak ada di hotel itu, lalu aku mendengar dari Chanyeol kalau kau itu adalah seorang pembalap sama seperti ku. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana mendekati mu, yang ada di kepala ku hanya untuk membuat mu membenciku karna dengan begitu akan terasa lebih mudah untuk mendekati dan berada dekat dengan mu dan tentu saja kau akan memikirkanku , oh ya apa cara ku saat ini sudah berhasil Lu?" sehun tersenyum menyeringai kepada Luhan.

"selamat Tuan OH…anda sudah berhasil" jawab Luhan dengan lirihnya namun cukup didengar Sehun dengan baik.

"jadi Lu apa kau juga suka padaku? Maafkan aku cara ku mendekati mu sangatlah salah. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku Lu" Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, membawanya merasakan dadanya yang berdetak tak wajar dari biasanya.

"kau merasakannya Lu.. kau sudah percaya bahwa hati ini tidak berbohong. Aku milikmu dan kau milik ku, cukup katakan iya. Aku akan menjaga mu. Sungguh Lu"

"aku mencintaimu Hun" dengan 3 kata yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan itu sudah menjadi cukup bukti kalau dua insan ini saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"tapi Lu.. apakau siap menghadapi hari esok yang berbahaya dengan ku Lu? Musuhku banyak sekali, bahakan saudara kandung ku ingin sekali membunuhku, kau sudah melihat sendiri bukan.."

"shhh..dengarkan aku Hun, asal bersama mu aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja, aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintai ku tak ada yang perlu di kawatirkan" Luhan memeluk Sehunnnya dengan erat , menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam dada bidang Sehun yang hangat.

"jadi Lu apa kau sudah siap untuk having seks dengan ku..hmm?" goda Luhan sembari mengecupi pangkal rambut milik Luhan yang berwarna merah itu.

"tidak Hun..kau sudah bilang kalau kau tidak akan kuat hingga pagi. Aku tidak suka untuk tidak terpuaskan." LUhan menengadah memandang Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"cukup rusa nakal jangan menggoda ku hmmm"

" oh iya Sehun katanya kau sudah berjanji ingin menceritakan tentang Hyung mu itu padaku" Tanya Sehun yang sudah bersiap siap berbaring pada ranjangnya, ia membawa pinggang Luhan untuk ikut berbaring dengannya, ia menjadikan lengannya untuk bantalan Luhan tidur"

" aku sudah tidak menggapnya sebagai Hyung ku Lu. Sudahlah kita tidur dulu. Kau pasti capek bukan? Hmmm.. aku pasti akan menceritakannya besok Lu. Sekarang tidurlah" ucap Sehun ,setelah itu ia mengecup lama bibir Luhan sambil mengucapkan selamat malam.

"baiklah Hunnie..selamat malam. Aku mencintaimu" Luhan bergerak kesana kemari mencari kenyamanan dalam pelukan hangat Sehunnya

"panggilan yang manis Lu..aku juga mencintaimu Lu"

"Hunnie…"

"hmm…"

"aku masih penasaran dengan Hyung mu…"

"diamlah sayang, tidurlah"

"apa akan baik-baik saja hun?"

"tentu…  
_semoga saja Lu..aku berharap kau akan kuat bersama dengan ku.. dan maaf_

**TBC**

**Maaf yah readers telattttttt update nyaaaa.. tentang hyungnya Sehun bakal Noval jelasin di chap depan. Review nya yoshhh..**

**Jangan jadi siders**_** dehhh **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**YOU DID THE WRONG WAY**

**Present**

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks a lot to **

**Luluuuu,Nue Lazuardi,viiiyoung,pienaple-hunhan, reinza Han,deva94bubletea,Fa**

**And all of you 'guess'**

"**Noval ohS3Xilu"**

Pagi sudah menjelang terlihat dari cahaya matahari yang mulai masuk lewat celah celah cendela villa milik seorang Oh sehun, masih terbaring dua namja tampan diatas kasur besar miliknya, hanya untuk sekedar koreksi kalau saja namja yang satunya adalah namja yang cantik bukanlah tampan. Namja cantik itu masih tertidur di atas lengan Sehun yang semalaman ia buat sebagai barang sandaran kepalanya, ia hanya tidak tau saja jika sejak dari tadi ada namja tampan yang memperhatikannya selama ia tertidur.

"Lu, kau indah…kau tau.. aku bahagia kau sudah menjadi milikku" Sehun bermonolog ria sembari menciumi wajah dari kekasih barunya. Ia usak pelan surai rusanya, takut jika ia akan membangunkan rusanya.

Luhan menggeliat dalam dekapan Sehun, ia lalu memandang wajah Sehunnya, walau ia baru saja bangun ia tetap saja terlihat tampan, tampan seperti seorang pangeran dalam dunia fantasy

"Sehunnie…..sudah pagi ya..kenapa tak membangunkanku?".terdengar suara serak khas bangun tidur seorang Xi Luhan, wajah Luhan masih terlihat kusut dan matanya masih sayu memandang kearah wajah Sehun yang berada disampingnya 

"kenapa melihatku begitu hmm? Kau terpesona denganku eoh? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terbangun..kau tau Lu sedari tadi akulah yang menjadi pihak yang terserang diabetes" Sehun berakting berpura-pura sebal dengan Luhannya. Ia tarik lengan tangannya yang sedari tadi menjadi bantalan Luhan tidur. Ia lipat tangannya ke dalam dadanya. Persis seperti seseorang yang sedang merajuk.

"cihhh tii..ttidakk siapa yang terpesona dan siapa yang mempesona huh!…. Kenapa kau bisa terserang diabetes, setauku kau tidak suka makan atau minum yang manis manis" Luhan berfikir dengan wajah seriusnya, tentu saja ini mengundang pikiran nakal Sehun untuk mengerjai Luhannya. Luhan sungguh sangatlah polos.

"memang..aku tidak suka yang manis manis, ini beda Lu…. . dua jam sebelum kau terbangun dari tidur mu kegiatan ku hanyalah memandang wajahmu, aku baru tau kalau yang manis manis itu bisa menghangatkan jiwa,hati , juga membuatku gila dan membuatku terkena penyakit diabetes. Kau membutakan diriku Lu. Kau sudah meracuniku dengan wajah manis mu itu hingga aku terserang diabetes …ahhh gila ini sudahhh diabetes akut Luuuu... Dengan begitu kau wajib membayar seluruh ganti rugi atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku Lu, kau harus bekerja untukku!"

Sehun berkata seolah seolah ia adalah bos nya, Luhan yang menyadari situasi ini hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, hahhh bagi Luhan Sehun yang sekarang adalah Sehun mode diktator disaat ia berada dalam lapangan balap, suka memerintah, memaksa namun bedanya Sehunnya yang sekarang lebih banyak cerewet dan sangat manja.

"baiklah…baiklah…aku akan bekerja untuk mu tuan Oh, setiap hari akan kucucikan seluruh bajumu, memasakan makanan untukmu, dan semua pekerjaan rumah akan kuselesaikan, bagaimana? Hmmm" Luhan tersenyum miring tangan mungilnya ia bawa untuk menyentil hidung mancung milik kekasihnya

"berhenti menggoda monster ku Luu.. aku tak butuh semua itu, memangnya kau pembantuku yang harus setia membereskan rumahku,ckckckc no..no..no ..untuk baju kita biss masukan laundry, makanan kita bisa delivery, urusan rumah biar pelayanku yang mengurusnya…"

Luhan tersentak ,refleks ia melepas elusan jarinya pada hidung Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari itu kembali menggenggam tangan mungil rusanya. Ia bawa tangan itu kembali untuk mengelus hidungnya

"jangan begitu Luu..tenang saja kau tidak akan gratis tinggal denganku. Yang kubutuhkan adalah kau yang selalu berada disampingku dan juga selalu memenuhi segala hasrat birahiku.. hehehehe" Sehun terkekeh dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Lalu ia kembali melihat ke dalam muka rusanya, wajah itu memerah seakan ikut terbakar dalam untaian kalimat seorang berandal Oh Sehun

"ha..havingg seks? Denganmu?" Luhan tergagap, iabingung harus menjawab apa

"tentu..layani aku Lu…fiuhhhh " goda Sehun diiringi kekehan khas nya, kekehan yang akan menjadi candu untuk Luhan. Tangan Sehun nakal masuk kedalam piayama milik Luhan, mengelus nipple Luhan sambil tersenyum nakal

"ahh geli..Sehun babo. minggir aku mau mandi, aku ada kelas pagi ini" Luhan berdiri sontak tangan Sehun yang ada dalam baju nya ikut terlepas.

Sehun memandang rusanya sambil tersenyum geli

"haaahhhhh…aku hampir kelepasan lagi.. hihihiiiihihihi"

"aku benciii aku benciii aku benciii padamu OH SEHUN…."

Luhan kini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya kembali, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor kampusnya dengan wajah tertekuk namun masih manis. Sesekali ia menoleh kearah belakang, kearah dimana mobil sport Sehun yang mewah terparkir. Disana Sehun sedang dikerumuni oleh teman teman Luhan satu kampusnya, hingga Sehun tidak bisa ikut mengantar Luhan masuk kedalam kelasnya

"dasar menyebalkan, yeoja sialan uke uke sialan, dia itu pacarku tau… ahh sial Sehun babo sudah kubilang jangan berpenampilan seperti itu masih saja ia tidak mendengarkanku"

_**Back to the morning time**_

"_sehunnie kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu eoh?" Tanya Luhan, ia sedang melihat Sehun dari balik cermin_

_Sehun kini sedang memakai celana ketat hitam legam dengan memakai kaos berwarna kuning menyala dan luarnya dibalut dengan kemeja besar kotak kotak berwarna biru donker yang memang tidak dikancingkan, rambutnya yang berwarna perak ia sengaja tidak dirapikan, ia biarkan terkulai berantakan, menambah kesan cool dan handsome secara bersamaan #style author banget deh *wkwkwkwk_

"_aku hanya berpenampilan biasa Lu. Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan bingung,_

"_tapi kau akan membuat keributan disana hun!"_

"_tapi aku akan diam saja Lu, aku kan hanya mengantar mu sampe kau masuk kelas Lu bukan mau balap mobil, jadi mana mungkin aku akan membuat keributan"_

"_kau ini benar-benar. Cepat ganti bajumu!"_

"_andwae,…..aku malas ganti lagi"_

"_cepat ganti!"_

"_tidak, oh iya mana sepatuku Lu?"_

"_cih mana aku tau"_

"_ya sudah ayo berangkat" ajak Sehun membawa Luhan dalam genggamannya menuju pintu mobil sport kerennya, tanpa memperhatikan sepatu apa yang ia pakai. Ia mengambil yang seadanya saja._

"Luhannn Hyungg…" seorang namja ber-ayeliner melambaikan tangan jauh kepada sosok yang ia panggil sebagai Hyung nya lalu berlari menghampirinya.

" hahh..hahhh.. kau ini Hyung aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi kau malah mengacuhkanku" Baekhyun berlari mendekati Luhan,

"kau ini kenapa Baek?" Tanya Luhan sok polos dan tampang datarnya

"haii.. LU hyung babo! kemana saja kau tiga hari ini, kau tau eomma mencari mu, kalau memang ingin pergi seharusnya kau meminta ijin dulu kepada eomma..kau bermain balap mobil lagi hyung?"

"mana aku tau Baek, banyak yang terjadi..minggir suasana hatiku sedang buruk, dan jangan sok tau"

"setauku kau selalu buruk hyung, MEMANG AKU TAU HYUNG" teriak baekhyun yg mulai sebal

"minggir atau kutendang pantatmu!" kata Luhan dengan sadisnya

"ahh iya sekali kau…..ah OMO… siapa itu yang disana? Ya Tuhan tampan sekali dia, benar-benar trendy… hyung kau mendengarkanku kan" saat Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang ternyata hyung nya sudah pergi menjauh,

"dia itu benar-benar hyung yang dingin, kontras sekali dengan wajahnya. Menyebalkan, apa mungkin seorang Lu hyung mendapat pacar?'" monolog Baekhyun yang sedang berpikir keras hingga urat urat dahinya tampak terlihat dengan jelas.

'apanya yang tampan apanya yang keren..menyebalkan sekali albino itu' gerutu Luhan dalam hati

"baiklah anak anak, minggu depan kita ada acara outdoor bagi yg ingin mengikuti acara ini silahkan mendaftar diruang osis. Baiklah itu tadi hanya info yang harus disampaikan kepada kalian…oke kita mulai pelajarannya..buka page 56 bagian informative essay" suara guru itu menginterupsi membuyarkan lamunan seorang Luhan.

"hai Lu kau ikut tidak" kata Xiumin teman sebangkunya

"tidak"

"kenaa, kita bisa dapat poin hlo"

"aku tidak minat Baozi, aku sibuk" jawab Luhan datar

"ahhh..seperti aku tau..kau ingin balapan lagi, bilang kalau aku salah Lu" jawab Xiumin dengan wajah ngerinya

"ya"

"kau akan bertemu dengan si muka datar itu lagi Lu, lagipula aku yakin namdong mu pasti akan tau dan akan mengadukan itu kepada ortu mu lu" nasihat Xiumin, ia memang sahabat yang baik.

"itu malah bagus..toh aku sudah tidak perduli" jawab LUhan seadanya.

"jangan bilang kau suka Sehunn? Ya tuhannnnn" teriak Xiumin, ia tidak pernah percaya ini akan terjadi Setaunya Luhan sangat membenci Sehun. What the hell Sehun pernah memperkosa LUhan dan Luhan masih saja bilang begitu. Impossible.

"memang kenapa kalau aku suka, bahkan kami sudah resmi pacaran. Sudahlah kelas sudah usai aku pulangg…" kata Luhan meninggalkan kelas dan Xiumin tentunya.-

"Lu..kau sudah pulang nak?" Tanya eomma Luhan melihat putra pertamanya telah kembali kerumah

"tentu. Eomma sedang apa?" Tanya Luhan yang melihat ibunya sedang memasak, tentu saja Luhan tau namun ia hanya ingin basa basi saja dengan ibunya.

"memasak makan siang Lu, apa lulu sudah makan?" Tanya eomma Luhan sambil melirik anaknya yang sudah berdiri disampingnya

"belum"

"oh ya nak, apa eomma boleh tau kemana saja kau 3 hari kemaren hingga tidak pulang kerumah? Hemm?" Tanya eomma Luhan dengan hatti hati jangan sampai membuat Luhan menjadi marah kembali

"hanya menginap dirumah teman" jawab Luhan seadanya

"kau tidak balap mobil lagi kan?, aku takut appa mu tau Lu"

"tidak. Eomma apa aku boleh menginap dirumah teman ku lagi, kurasa aku jadi lebih pintar dipelajaran sekolah karena teman ku itu pintar sekali"

"emmm,. Baiklah tapi setelah kau selesai dengan makan malam mu nanti oke, dan bilang pada teman mu itu untuk menjemputmu" tawar eommanya

"baiklah" dengan satu kalimat itu tandanya percakapan itu sudah selesai, ia naik menuju kamarnya. Merapikan barang barang yang akan dibawanya. Setelah selesai ia mengambil smart phone nya dan langsung menelepon Sehun.

Tutt tuuut tutt

"ne Luhan rusa ku ada apa?" jawab seseorang diseberang sana

"aku ingin menginap dirumah mu lagi, nanti tolong jemput aku dirumahku. Akan kukirim alamatnya segera, kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya Luhan

"aku di markas, oke baiklah dengan senang hati , kapan Lu?" Tanya orang diseberang

"jam 8 malam"

"oke"

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus

"hahhh…semoga akan baik baik saja" monolog Luhan

"mana Lu teman mu itu, kita undang makan malam sekalian saja" Tanya eomma Luhan

"memang siapa teman Luhan Hyung eomma?" Tanya Baekhyun

"entahlah, yang jelas eomma sudah menyuruh hyung mu membawanya kesini" jawab eommanya

"siapa hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun berbalik bertanya kepada Luhan

"nanti kau juga tau sendiri" jawab Luhan cuek

Ting tong..ting tong, ada yang memencet rumah Luhan, tak ada satupun dari Luhan dan Baekhyun beranjak untuk membukakan pintu jadinya ibu Luhan keluar untuk membukakan pintu

"annyeong.. " sapa Sehun, ternyata Sehun sudah tiba

"ahhh..annyeong juga.. kau pasti teman Lulu kan?, ayo masuk nak" Tanya ibu Luhan tak berkedip setelah melihat Sehun yang notabenya sangatlah tampan dan memukau.

"baiklah, oh ya bi, dimana Luhan?" Tanya Sehun dengan mudah akrabnya

"dia ada dibelakang nak, sedang memberi makan kelinci kelincinya. Datanglah kesana luruslah dan belok kekiri, nanti kau sudah akan menemukan taman belakang rumah, oh iya nak siapa namamu, kau ini teman atau temannya Luhan?" Tanya Ibu Luhan sekaligus menggoda Sehun

"ah gomawo bi, Oh Sehun panggil Sehun saja bi, eumm soal itu tanyakan saja pada Luhan bi, baiklah kalau begitu saya langsung kebelakang" jawab Sehun malu

Di taman belakang, Luhan sedang memberi makankelinci-kelincinya ia terlihat begitu focus sehingga tidak sadar Sehun sudah ada disebelahnhya

"kau disini rupanya? Rumahmu indah ya. Aku suka" suara Sehun menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan

"ahh kau sudah datang" jawab Luhan sembari melemparkan senyum manisnya.

"ya..as your wish baby, aku sangat senang kau mau tinggal denganku dan tentunya bisa jadi partner balapan sekaligus partner diranjang" kekeh Sehun

"kau ini pervert sekali Hun!"

"Lu hannnn Hyungg. Kau dimana, eomma menyuruhmu membawa temanmu keruang tamu..hyungg" teriakan Baekhyun menggema diseluruh ruangan hingga ia sampe di taman belakang melihat hyung nya berduaan dengan namja tampan yang ia lihat pagi tadi di wilayah kampus

"oh Tuhannn… what will happen to me, I see a handsome prince in here" teriak Baekhyun histeris

"aishhh. Gurita darat itu mulai mengganggu, ayo Hun ke kamar ku saja" tarik Luhan membawa Sehun ke kamarnya, tentu saja ia tidak ingin nasib Sehunnya kandas berakhir di tangan agresif adiknya itu.

"kamar mu juga rapi Lu, wangi nya persis dengan bau tubuhmu.." hirup Sehun dalam-dalam, wangi ini khas bau tubuh Luhan yang seperti bayi. Sungguh menenangkan hati dan jiwa

"ne…." jawab Luhan singkat"

Sehun lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan yang berdiri memandang luar lewat jendela kamarnya, sehun membawa tangannya untuk merengkuh pinggang Luhan, menempatkan dagu lancipnya di perpotongan Leher Luhan, mengendus endus bau yang sudah menjadi candunya itu

"lu kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pindah?" Tanya Sehun

"karena aku sudah tak mau tinggal disini" jawab Luhan seadanya

"benarkah? Bukan karna rindu denganku? Heummm" goda Sehun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan

"narsis sekali huh" jawab Luhan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sehun, membelai wajahnya dengan halus menggunakan jari-jarinya

"shh LU..aku menginginkanmu" jawab Sehun serak. Luhan tau jika Sehun sedang terangsang

Tanpa melihat persetujuan dari Luhan, Sehunpun berani untuk melumat bibir Luhan dalam, lidahnya ia gunakan untuk mengekspor isi dalam mulut LUhan membuat Luhan mendesah karena geli. Kini tangan Sehun mulai mengangkat baju yang Luhan kenakan, jarinya sibuk mencari cari tonjolan pink milik Luhan, setelah ketemu bibir Sehun ia pindahkan menuju nipple kanan milik Luhan menghisap menjilat bahkan menggigit kepunyaan Luhan yang sensitive itu, tangan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk memelintir nipple Luhan yg menganggur. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah , Sehun kecup seluruh bagian tubuh Luhan dari atas sampe bawah, ia jilat dengan gaya sensualnya membuat bagian Luhan yang dibawah sana mengeras layaknya kayu

"kau sudah terangsang ne?" jawab Sehun serak, ia membawa tangannya untuk meremas Luhan kecil dengan tempo yang sangat lambat

"kau menyiksa ku bodoh, suck it harder!" racau Luhan menahan nafasnya

"lalu apa yang akan kuterima sebagai imbalannya Lu?" kini Sehun mulai sedikit meningkatkan kocokan pada penis Luhan yang membuat pemiliknya mulai meradang

"ahhhh…shh… blowjob. Yahh shh ituu…"

"ani.. aku ,mau menggenjot lubang mu sebagai imbalannya, bagaimana"

"ahh bangsat.. kenapa jadi pelan seperti ini, kau menyiksaku !" kepala Luhan ia gelengkan ke kanan kekiri karena ia tidak sanggup menahan hawa nafsu yang menyerangnya

"berikan lagi atau tidak Lu? Hmmm?" tawar Sehun

"neee.. cepat selesaikan"

"as your wish babe"

Dengan itu Sehun mulai mengurut senjatanya sedangkan tangan satunya masih saja ia gunakan sebagai pengkocok penis Lawan main seks nya,

"cukup Lu!...berbaliklah" perintah Sehun, Luhan lalu berbalik menuruti semua perkataan Sehun

"tekuk Lututmu Lu… menungginglah!" dan Luhan pun turut menungging atas kemauan Sehun, Sehun benar benar takjup atas apa yang ia lihat sekarang, hole luhan yang berwarna pink itu berkedut kedut minta untuk dimasuki.

"mmmhhpphh…ahhh..ouhh" racau Luhan ketika Lidah Sehun mulai menjilati lubangnya

"apakah enak Lu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hmm?" Tanya Sehun disela sela kegiatannya

"masuki…cepat masuki aku. Used your dick babe, please suck me harder.."

"cihh kau terlihat jalang Lu, tapi aku suka" Sehun lalu mengarahkan penis besarnya kedalam Lubang milik Luhan dengan sekali hentakkan hingga langsung menumpuk prostat lawan bermainnya

"ouuuhhh enakk..hmmm, kenapa tidak ssakitth inihh enak sekalihhh" Kini Sehun dengan semangat memompa tubuhnya kedalam tubuh Luhan hingga ranjang milik Luhan berderit seirama dengan gerakan tubuhh mereka.

"aku sebentar lagi sampai…ahhh"

"tunggu Luhh bersama..ahhh"

Crott crottt , dengan itu tandanya persatuan dan pergumulan tubuh mereka telah usai

"hahh…hahh..hahh kau hebat Hun" puji Luhan sambil tersenyum kearahnya

"ani… ini masih sedikit dari gaya ku Lu. Lain kali akan kutunjukkan performa terbaikku diatas ranjang, yahhh sampe kau merintih dan bertekuk lutut padaku" kekeh Sehun

"narsis sekali, adanya kau lah yg akan kecanduan tubuh seorang Luhan" kini Luhan memamerkan wajah bangganya

"ne.. Lu..aku tergila gila padamu" jawab Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan polos ke dalam pelukan hangatnya merengkkuhnya dengan sangat erat

Masih berada dalam keadaan yang sama , masih memeluk satu sama lain, masih sama sama naked dan ehemm saling meraba, khususnya Sehun yang masih setia menggoda hole Luhan dengan memaju mundurkan jarinya dan terus membuat Luhan mendesah

"hun.. sekarang ceritakan masalah mu" perintah Luhan tegas, sontak menghentikan kegiatan Sehun. Sehun mulai menegakkan Tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, matanya menerawang jauh

"apa memang harus kuceritakan, kurasa itu tak penting" jawab Sehun sendu

"mau tidak mau… kau sudah berjanji pada ku" jawab Luhan yang ikut mendudukan diri lalu bersandar pada dada polos Sehun

"yahh.. mana boleh buat lagii.. sebenarnya….."

'dia bernama Seunghwa, hyung kandungku yang berani beraninya menjual tubuh eomma ku kepada laki-laki hidung belang disana. appaku selingkuh, dan itu pasti karena eomma ku yang terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis nya. Aku dan Hyung pertama kalinya sebelum kejadian yang buruk itu adalah anak yang kurang kasih sayang. Hyung ku mengikuti geng mobil sport diluar sana, berjudi, dan meminum alcohol serta mengkonsumsi narkoba. Sejak saat itu juga kami menjadi sangat jauh jarang bertemu dan berbicara tentunya. Sampai suatu hari yang paling menakutkan tiba, dimana aku hanya bisa melihat eommaku pulang dengan pakaian acak-acakan dan kissmark dimana-mana. Saat melihat eomma ku menangis saat itu juga aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku sendiri, aku benci terlahir dari keluarga yang ada. Saat itu masih kecil yang aku lakukan adalah menetapkan hati untuk membalaskan dendam ku kepada hyung ku. Asal kau tau Lu aku sempat menjadi Bandar narkoba, namun aku berhenti setelah mendapatkan uang yang banyak semata-mata aku hanya mencari modal untuk menjatuhkan hyung ku.

Dan yang kulakukan berhasil. Dengan segala hal yang aku punya aku mulai membalaskan dendam. Aku menjadi ketua genk balap mobil aku memblokir akses masuk hyung ku untuk bergabung kedalam komunitas ini selain itu kubuat ia menjadi sebangkrut-bangkrutnya.

Kemarin itu adalah saat dimana ia kembali datang padaku dengan mengemis minta uang. Kau perlu tau kalau ia seperti mayat hidup yang merengek minta uang kepada adiknya untuk membeli barang sialan itu. Tentu saja aku menolak dengan keras. Namun yang terjadi adalah aku berujung disiksanya hahaha. Benar-benar cerita yang indah kan LU?' Tanya Sehun kepada Luhannya yang hampir menangis mendengar penuturan Sehun

"kau menyedihkan Hun" isak LUhan

"ya.. tapi sekarang tidak.. ada dirimu. Cintaku" kecup Sehun berkali kali mata Luhannya

"baiklah sekarang jelaskan padaku Lu , kenapa kau ingin ke apartemenku?" tambah Sehun bertanya lagi

"kapan-kapan" jawab LUhan sekenanya

"dasar kau ini" kesal Sehun yang diselingi tawa kekehan dari Luhan

TBC

Semakin banyak review semakin fast update


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**YOU DID THE WRONG WAY**

**Present**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview ch5**

Kemarin itu adalah saat dimana ia kembali datang padaku dengan mengemis minta uang. Kau perlu tau kalau ia seperti mayat hidup yang merengek minta uang kepada adiknya untuk membeli barang sialan itu. Tentu saja aku menolak dengan keras. Namun yang terjadi adalah aku berujung disiksanya hahaha. Benar-benar cerita yang indah kan LU?' Tanya Sehun kepada Luhannya yang hampir menangis mendengar penuturan Sehun

"kau menyedihkan Hun" isak LUhan

"ya.. tapi sekarang tidak.. ada dirimu. Cintaku" kecup Sehun berkali kali mata Luhannya

"baiklah sekarang jelaskan padaku Lu , kenapa kau ingin ke apartemenku?" tambah Sehun bertanya lagi

"kapan-kapan" jawab LUhan sekenanya

"dasar kau ini" kesal Sehun yang diselingi tawa kekehan dari Luhan

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi Luhan Hyung kau akan tinggal dengan hyung tampan ini ya? aku ikut ya hyung?" kata Baekhyun mulai merengek tidak jelas. "tidak!" jawab Luhan ketus, melihat Hyung nya masih saja dingin kepadanya, Baekhyun terus saja berusaha merengek "kenapa hyung?, kau pelit sekali!" kata Baekhyun memekik, Baekhyun masih saja ngeyel agar bisa ikut bersama Luhan, ia tidak kehabisan akal jika merayu Luhan tak berhasil maka ia akan memakai jurus nya untuk merayu kekasih kakaknya itu.

" ehh….. Sehun hyung boleh tidak kalau aku turut tinggal dengan kau serta Luhan hyung? Bolehh yaa…." Kali ini Baekhyun mulai merengek kepada Sehun menggunakan mata bayinya-jurus rahasianya, karena ia tau percuma saja kalau ia merengek kepada Hyung nya itu akan sia sia saja tentunya, ia akan diabaikan lagi. "ahh…mian Baek, kurasa itu sudah keputusan Luhan, lagi pula bibi Xi sudah memberikan izin kepada Luhan" jawab Sehun sambil melirik kearah Luhan, yang dapat diketahui Luhan sudah menggeleng gelengkan kepala tanda bahwa ia menolak usulan Baekhyun. Tentu saja Sehun tak akan terpengaruh aegyo dari adik kekasihnya itu jika saja kalau Luhan tidak memasang wajah mengancamnya itu kepada Sehun.

"haaaahhh… baiklah kita segera berangkat Hun!" ajak Luhan menarik lengan Sehun menjauhi Baekhyun adiknya sebelum keadaan semakim memburuk karena ulah Baekhyun, ia tidak mau jika kekasihnya menjadi sakit telinga jika terus berdekatan dengan adik terbawelnya itu. "sebentar Lu, aku ingin berpamitan dulu dengan bibi Xi" ucap Sehun sembari menemui eomma Luhan yang sedang berada di dapur tapi Luhan lebih memilih untuk mengedikkan bahu acuh karena ia tidak ingin ikut, ia memilih duduk didepan tv dari pada melakukan hal yang membuatnya repot sendiri. Kala itu hubungan Luhan dengan keluarganya memang sedikit kurang baik.

"kau tidak ikut Lu?" Kata Sehun bertanya seusai membalikkan badannya lagi untuk menatap Luhan sekilas. "eumm.. tidak" jawab Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengunyah cemilan sambil menonton Tv, ia terus saja memandang kedepan entah ia sedang melihat acara Tv itu atau sedang berusaha menutupi kecanggungannya sendiri, itu hanya Luhanlah yang tahu. "oh..ya sudahlah" jawab Sehun lalu berlalu menuju dapur, ia pergi sambil geleng geleng kepala, ia heran kenapa bambinya itu sangat keras kepala dan rasa gengsinya itu sangatlah tinggi, tapi Sehun suka hal itu.

saat Sehun sudah berada didapur, seperti biasa ibu Luhan sedang membuat cemilan karena kedua putranya sangat menyukai makanan kecil buatannya. karena ia juga sangat senang sekali memasak tentunya. "emmm…bibi..sepertinya kami harus segera pergi" pamit Sehun kepada ibu Luhan berkata seolah olah ia mengganggu aktivitas eommanya Luhan, "eoh..secepat inikah?" ibu Luhan seraya menolehkan kepalanya menuju Sehun dan benar ia segera mencuci tangannya seraya berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun- pacar dari anaknya. "Kukira kau akan lama menginap dirumah kami nak" kata eomma Luhan sedikit menampakkan sisi kekecewaannya yang sangat kentara dari wajahnya. "Oh iya jaga Luhan ya nak, aku tau ia pindah untuk tinggal denganmu supaya ia lebih mudah untuk datang kekampusnya tepat waktu mengingat jarak rumah kami yang jauh dari kampus terkadang bibi cukup khawatir. Luhan itu sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ia sangat ingin hidup mandiri, dia juga tertutup bahkan kepada ibunya sekalipun. Jika untuk Baekhyun kami bisa menyediakan sopir pribadi yang bisa mengatarkan anak tersebut kemanapun, tapi tidak untuk Luhan, ia lebih memilih menggunakan mobilnya sendiri. Bibi sangat sedih saat Baekhyun bilang Luhan ikut dalam klub balap mobil, Luhan itu anak manis ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal seperti itu….hiks…hiks.." tambah ibu Luhan lagi, ia berbohong mengatakan itu semua, ia tau jika anaknya tidak ingin serumah dengan keluarganya sendiri eomma Luhan sudah tau semuanya namun ia lebih memilih untuk berpura pura tidak mengetahui semua rencana dari anak sulungnya itu, sebagai ibu ia lebih memilih untuk menomor satukan kepentingan anaknya diatas segala galanya.

Menyadari hal itu, Sehun sedikit tidak tega dengan eomma Luhan, bibi Xi adalah eomma yang sangat baik dan menjadi idaman semua anak dimuka bumi ini, bagaimana ia masih tegar menjalani hidupnya jika dalam kenyataannya saja anak kandungnya sendiri membenci dirinya, namun bibi Xi masih saja terlihat sabar, dan begitu menampakkan kasih sayang yang amat dalam kepada putranya, ia sungguh mulia. "sudahlah Bi..jangan menangis, aku janji…. Aku janji untuk menjaga Luhan, aku mencintainya Bi!" kata Sehun sambil mengelus dan memeluk tubuh bibi Xi agar ia kembali tenang, biarlah kali ini Sehun meminjamkan sejenak tubuhnya untuk menjadi sandaran eomma dari kekasihnya saja, Sehun turut merasakan kesedihan disini, ia berdoa agar masalah yang dialami Luhan dan keluarganya segera selesai, bagaimanapun ia tak akan bisa melihat bambinya menangis menanggung sedih, biarlah Sehun sendirilah yang menanggung semua perasaan kesakitan dan derita dalam hidupnya asal Luhan tidak mengalaminya. Bagi Sehun itu sudah sangat sangat cukup! Membuat Luhan tersenyum bahagia adalah tujuan hidupnya kali ini!. Ia memang bukan lelaki yang baik, namun ia sadar setelah bertemu dengan keluarga Luhan, ia sadar bahwa kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan untuk hidup adalah sebuah kasih sayang yang terus tumbuh perlahan namun pasti, kasih sayang itulah yang akan membawa kepada perdamaian, setidaknya itulah pelajaran yang Sehun dapat pada hari ini.

_**Maafkan aku juga bi..akulah orang yang membuat anakmu terjun dalam dunia gelap itu….maafkan aku….aku berjanji akan menjaganya bahkan sampai aku matipun aku akan tetap menjaga jiwa yang rapuh itu..**_

.

.

"kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya kedalam. Eomma Luhan tersenyum melihat anaknya "iya nak..jaga dirimu baik baik. Jangan selalu merepotkan Sehun, ia sangat mencintaimu" kata ibu Luhan sambil memeluk anaknya. "tentu, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Aku juga mencintainya jadi aku tak akan mengganggunya" Luhan melirik sekilas kearah Sehun, wajah sehun ternyata sedang memerah. Sehun yakin yang barusan Luhan katakan adalah sebuah kejujuran, ia yakin Luhan tulus mengatakannya.

"oh iya, bagaimana dengan ayah?" kata Luhan mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan. "eomma yang akan bicara padanya" jawab nyonya Xi yakin, ia tidak ingin anaknya mendapat amukan dari appanya, biarlah dia sendiri menanggungnya pikir eomma Luhan. "aku tidak yakin ia akan berbaik hati padamu eomma.. jika ia melakukan kekerasan padamu laporkan padaku! , aku akan membalasnya dan jangan lupa kau masih punya Baekhyun yang masih bisa diandalkan, yaaa …walau ia cerewet namun pukulan nya sangatlah mematikan" canda Luhan kepada eommanya, lalu eommanya menatap ngeri pada perut Luhan yang dulu sempat terkena pukulan baekhyun lalu eomma Luhan mengelus bagian tubuh itu yang dulu sempat terluka, saat itu luhan harus dirawat dirumah sakit karena mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. "hahaha..kau benar dan itu mengerikan.. pergilah" senyum nyonya Xi lalu mengerling kepada anaknya.

Saat melewati taman, Luhan tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk. Luhan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang manyun gak jelas "hey kau anak malas!, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa di kampus, jaga eomma!" pamit Luhan kepada Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan sedikit menjauh. "apalah kau ini hyung!. Kau pelit sekali. Aku membencimu!" jawab baekhyun berteriak tanpa melihat Luhan, Luhan tau sekarang ini Baekhyun sedang ngambek, ia tau kebiasaan adiknya kalau sedang merajuk , ia tidak akan mau menatap lawan bicaranya ketika mereka sedang berbicara. "ya aku tau.. aku juga membencimu kekeke…" Luhan mendekati adiknya kembali mengelus surai lembut miliknya. "ya sudah aku pergi" Luhan kini sudah menjauh dari Baekhyun. "apa akan selalu seperti ini?..." ucap baekhyun setelah Luhan benar benar pergi, ia usap kembali rambut yang sudah dielus hyung nya tersebut. _Aku merindukanmu hyung…sangat!_

.

.

.

.

"yeobosseo.. ya ini aku. Ada apa?" ucap seseorang yang berbicara itu. "ani.. aku hanya memastikan rencana ku akan berhasil, pastikan anak itu masuk dalam perangkap kita..setelah ini aku akan aman hahahaha….." kata orang itu yang sedang tertawa penuh kelicikan. Nama namja yang satu ini adalah Oh Tae Hwa, ia adalah kakak kandung dari namja yang bernama Oh Sehun. Namja yang kejam, namja yang berani menjual eomma nya sendiri pada laki laki hidung belang diluar sana supaya bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak, menjual seluruh kekayaan mendiang appa nya sekaligus telah merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap adiknya sendiri- Oh Sehun.

"bos. Kudengar anak itu mempunyai seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya!" kata seorang dari anak buah Tae Hwa. "ya aku tau, aku sendiri sudah mengikat tubuh dari anak yang dianggap penting oleh Sehun sialan itu dengan kedua tangan ku sendiri saat aku berkunjung kerumag Sehun dan aku belum sama sekali melupakan wajah dari kekasih Sehun,! HAHAHAHA…." jawab Tae Hwa dengan seringaian licik yang tak pernah lepas dari kedua wajahnya. "lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini bos?" Tanya anak buah Tae Hwa. "tentu saja mengobrak abrik hidup bocah sialan itu, dengan hidupnya si sial itu, hidupku tak akan tentram, ia pemegang kartu kendali yang berbahaya. Sudah seharusnya pengganggu itu segera disingkirkan!, kau tau target kita setelah ini adalah kekasih Sehun, akan mudah mengendalikan Sehun jika kita punya anak itu bersama kita" kata Tae Hwa yang sudah tertawa dengan ngeri nya.

"jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan bos?" anak buah Tae Hwa masih bertanya. "aku punya rencana bagus untuk kali ini, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja.." seringai Tae Hwa sambil tertawa licik.

.

.

.

"jadi kau akan memilih tidur dimana Lu? Di ranjang bersama ku atau tidur di sofa?" Tanya Sehun menggoda Luhannya, kini mereka sudah berada di apartemen milik Sehun rusanya masih saja sibuk sedang berbenah meletakkan berbagai barang Luhan yang ia bawa kedalam apartemen milik Sehun, pasalnya Luhan kini sedang mengamuk merebutkan wilayah tidur yang hanya dia saja yang ingin memonopoli semua tempat itu sendiri. "bagaimanapun..kau ini tetap saja berstatus menumpang disini, jadi mana boleh kau mengatur ini itu segalanya dan semaumu saja LU!"teriak Sehun frustasi, Luhan kini sedang mengeluarkan semua barang barang Sehun termasuk baju baju Sehun dari dalam lemari pakaian milik Sehun. Luhan melirik Sehun sebal "Bagaimanapun juga aku ini kekasihmu, sekaligus seorang tamu, sudah selayaknya kan jika tamu itu dilakukan dan dihormati dengan baik dan sopan?" kata Luhan dengan tenang seraya ia masih saja mengeluarkan barang Sehun dan menggantinya dengan barangnya sendiri. Sehun mendelik sebal… "aissshhhhh!...kau menyebalkan Lu!..lalu aku akan tidur dimana? Jika yang kau maksud menyuruhku untuk tidur di sofa aku tidak mau!, kau tau sendiri kan aku ini ada masalah dengan punggungku gara gara kecelakaan setahun yang lalu!, kau harusnya tau itu Lu" kata Sehun memulai protesnya.

_Dulu Sehun sangat sering mengikuti berbagai balap mobil dan sejenisnya, bertaruh uang untuk memenangkan balapan yang menghasilkan uang yang banyak, tidak peduli bahwa yang menjadi taruhannya adalah nyawanya sendiri. ia memang sering kali menang namun ia juga sering mengalami kecelakaan, seperti halnya setahun yang lalu, disaat ia sudah mengenal Luhan seoarang bocah kecil yang datang sendiri kepadanya, lalu Sehun mengajak bocah yang saat itu butuh pelampiasan kekesalannya datang ke acara balap mobil versi Sehun saat itu, kenapa Luhan bisa bergabung?_

_karena saat itu Luhan yang sedang kalut dengan masalah pribadinya, dengan suka rela Luhan datang sendiri pada basecamp anak anak balap, menawarkan diri untuk bergabung menjadi anggota, Sehun yang saat itu hendak menolak karna ia tahu Luhan hanya sedang gelap hati saja jadi Sehun kira Luhan sedang berada pada mode down nya dan salah tujuan jika ia datang ke camp milik Oh Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun menyerah! Sehun lalu dengan mengajak bocah polos itu ikut berbalap mobil saat mengetahui alasan pasti kenapa bocah itu mau bergabung pada komunitasnya, namun saat Luhan berkata bahwa ia hanya mencari uang semata karena ia butuh uang yang banyak untuk memperbaiki kehidupannya, akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk setuju setuju saja karena pada dasarnya semua anak buah milik Oh Sehun adalah anak anak yang berasal dari kelas ekonomi kebawah. Sehun akan senang hati saat itu memberikan Cuma Cuma mobil koleksinya kepada anak buahnya, prioritas utama Sehun adalah menyejahterakan semua anggota komunitasnya mengatasnamakan dengan hidup tentram tanpa kekurangan uang sama sekali. saat itu memang Luhan tidak ikut dalam pertandingan balap mobil itu, ia hanya berdiri pada luar garis sirkuit seraya menenteng tas besar milik Sehun. Namun naas nya saat Sehun berada pada tengah tengah sirkuit perlombaan, otak Sehun yang mulanya jenius tiba tiba menjadi blank yang ia fikirkan adalah Luhan!. Namja cantik yang baru saja ia bawa kedalam dunia nya itu masih setia menunggu dirinya berbalap, sepenglihat Sehun, Luhan kala itu sedang di ganggu oleh beberapa namja genit, tentu saja mereka menginginkan Luhan, Luhan itu manis, menarik dan cantik bagi ukuran namja 'bottom' bahkan ia bisa saja disebut sebagai primadonanya, Sehun jadi geram sendiri dan tidak rela Luhan diganggu seperti itu._

_Saat asik memerhatikan Luhan, Sehun tidak sadar bahwa dihadapannya kali ini adalah pembatas sirkuit yang terbuat dari bahan dasar yang sangat keras. Ia bingung dengan tindakan apa yang akan ia ambil, apa mau banting setir kekiri, jika iya ia juga sama saja akan menabrak pembalap mobilnya. Option kedua bagaimana kalau ia tetap membiarkan dirinya menabrak pembatas jalan itu, pastii mobilnya akan hancur lebur. Bedebah dengan itu semua Sehun tak ambil pusing, ia lebih baik mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dari pada harus melibatkan orang lain dalam duka, pikir Sehun. Saat pikirannya menjadi blank seketika ia mendengar sayup sayup suara si namja manis yang memanggil namanya berulang ulang, namun Sehun masih saja tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia dengar, antara mimpi atau kenyataan. _

'_loncatt…! Cepatt…segera kau loncat Hunnn..SEHUNNNNNN…..!' teriak suara mungi itu, oh ya tuhan kala itu Sehun baru saja tersadar, ia harus segera meloncat sebelum tubuhnya menabrak dinding sirkuit dan mati dengan percumanya. Sehun meloncat dari mobil sport nya yang mahal itu, ia berguling guling pada jalanan sirkuit itu, kesadaran Sehun menghilang, matanya menggelap pandangannya kabur, yang ia tau mobilnya sudah hancur lebur, menandakan bahwa Sehun benar benar mengemudi dengan liarnya. 'kau tak apa Hun?...' kata namja manis itu-Luhan, Sehun tau ada yang bertanya padanya, baru ingin menjawab bahwa itu rasanya sakiitt bahkan sangat sakiiiitttt sekaliii namun sial matanya menghianatinya dengan terpejam terlebih dahulu dan berakhir tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu lamanya dirumah sakit karena ia mengalami kerusakan tulang punggung yang sangat fatal, seusai berguling guling di jalan sirkuit tadi._

_Off._

"HAAhh,,kenapa kau tertawa mengejekku begitu?..eoh!" kata Sehun bersungut sungut dongkol kepada Luhan yang baru saja bercerita pengalaman Sehun waktu setahun yang lalu, sontak wajah Sehun memerah antara malu dan sebal. "aigoo…kau bahkan imut sekali jika begini eoh! Seperti marmut hahahakkkk…eumm..aku hanya teringat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu saat kau koma hahahaha, manabisa seorang Oh Sehun bisa koma, itukan mengejutkan hahahahahahaa" kata LUhan yang masih saja tertawa terpingkal pingkal membuat Sehun geram. "kau ini kurang ajar sekali ya? Hmm..apa mau dihukum oleh junior dari Oh Sehun hahhhhhh! bagaimana noonaaa?… hhhh" tawar Sehun antara protes dan menggoda kekasihnya itu hingga Luhan merasakan sebalnya jika dibully terus menerus. "yak kau menyebalkan!, cepat bereskan barangmu dan pindah ke kamar samping Oh Sehun" Sehun melotot tajam, "itu lebih bagus disebut dengan ruangan kerja ku Lu bukan kamar!" teriak Sehun sebal. "kau ini adalah namja yang terkenal badboy, jangan rusak image mu hanya karna rebutan kamar saja Hun, ingat kau ini badboy-"kata Luhan panjang lebar. "ahhhh ..sial baiklah ! aku pindah" akhirnya Sehun mengalah bagaimanapun juga Luhan tau kalau Sehun sangat suka sekali bila dipanggil dengan sebutan bad boy. Ia akan mendadak lupa tujuan awalnya, lihat saja sekarang Sehun sudah sangat menurut kepada Luhan, setelah Luhan mengucapkan mantranya.

"ckckckckc..lihat bahkan kau ini aneh sekali Hun, masih saja suka disebut bad boy, kau bilang itu keren cool apalah…. Cihh.." gumam Luhan lirih supaya Sehun tidak tau. "aku dengar itu LU!.." teriak Luhan dari kamar sebelah yang isinya adalah semua perkakas music onderdil mobil serta beberapa kaset koleksi Sehun tentang anime, sekarang Sehun sudah harus berbagi tempat dengan barang privat nya sendiri,

"hahhh… utungnya si albino itu sudah pindah kekamarnya, jadi untuk malam ini dan malam malam berikutnya badanku akan baik baik saja, jadi tak usah repot repot berjalan dengan susahnya hihihihi" gumam Luhan dalam hati, sekarang rusa kecil itu mulai licik nampaknya hahaha

.

.

.

Kembali pada aktivitasnya sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu universitas yang cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan, Xi Luhan sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong lorong gedung di kampus itu, Luhan memang ada satu mata kuliah yang harus segera didatangi karena ia sama sekali belum mendapatkan penilaian saat presentasi, Luhan sudah sangat sering membolos kelas tersebut, saat di perjalanan menuju kelasnya Luhan berpapasan dengan Baekhyun, Luhan melirik Baekhyun sekilas. Luhan sedikit curiga dengan Baekhyun yang tiba tiba menjadi diam dan berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya saat Baekhyun tau dan melihat kearah Luhan yang berada didepanya dan berjalan kearahnya tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan sama sekali, "kau mau kemana!. Ini bukan wilayah untuk siswa fakultasmu, hah?" kata Luhan sembari menarik lengan baekhyun saat Baekhyun yang mengabaikan pertanyaannya, "kenapa hanya diam saja, ini tak seperti kau biasanya …kau yang selalu cerewet dan hiperaktif kenapa mendadak diam seperti ini hmm?" kata LUhan dengan melirik kebawah melihat wajah adiknya yang setia menunduk, "semalam appa pulang, ia mabuk, ia mencarimu, eomma bilang kau akan tinggal dengan Sehun hyung, appa jadi marah dan hendak manampar eomma yang jelas jelas tak bisa menjaga mu untuk tetap tinggal dirumah, appa menyalahkan eomma yang tak becus mendidikmu, appa marah besar dan hendak memukul eomma namun aku malah mendapatkan ini hyung hehehe" tunjuk Baekyun pada mukanya yang sedikit lebam, meski Baekhyun tertawa dan tersenyum namun Luhan tau kalau adiknya ingin menangis saat itu, sontak Luhan menarik tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan dirinya menjadi seperti ini sesaat untuk adiknya. "eh" kata baekhyun terkejut. "maafkan aku, jadi karena aku kalian jadi kena imbasnya" sesal Luhan

"tidak hyung, aku dan eomma memang yang salah, seharusnya kami lebih berhati hati supaya appa tidak tau" kata Baekyun sambil terisak pada pelukan Luhan. "husttt uljima, jangan menangis lagi, hyung berjanji jika waktunya sudah tiba kita akan segera pindah dari tempat itu" kata Luhan yang sudah sedikit melunakkan perasaannya, Luhan merasa ia sudah sangat keterlaluan sudah berlaku dingin kepada adik satu satunya yang ia miliki, Luhan berjanji akan segera membalas semua hal buruk yang sudah appa nya lakukan kepada Baekhyun dan eomma.

Baekhyun yang menyadari perlakuan lembut dari hyungnya merasa sangat bahagia sekali, sesekali ia menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap hyungnya yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya itu, "Hyung.. apa kau menyanyangiku dan juga menyanyangi eomma?" kata Baekhyun membuat Luhan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat ke Baekhyun. "ya ..aku sangat menyanyangi kalian". Baekhyun yang mendengarkannnya sangat bahagia, "kalau begitu maukan Luhan Hyung kembali kerumah?" pinta Baekhyun, Luhan menggeleng lemah "tidak Baek, suatu saat nanti aku akan membalaskan dendamku kepada appa, jika aku terus terusan tinggal dirumah itu pergerakanku akan sangat tidak bebas. Kau mengertikan hmm? Hyung berjanji ini tak akan lama!" kata Luhan menyakinkan adiknya walau ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri jika ia mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya hanya dalam kurun waktu yag sebentar saja. "aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin agar aku bisa berkumpul dengan kalian lagi, walau ini sulit hyung akan berusaha" tambah Luhan, Baekhyun kembali menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher milik hyungnya, ia menangis kembali "kau tau hyung saat kau berubah mendiamiku, berubah ketus kepadaku, hati ku sangat sakit hyung..rasanya aku ini sangat kehilangan penyemangat hidupku hiks hiks.." Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja, pasalnya Baekhyun itu adalah namja yang sangat narsis tentu saja bisa dihadapkan dengan kondisi yang seperti ini jiwa narsisnya akan mendadak aktif.

"Awww… ! yak hyung apa yang kau lakukan! Sakit tau…" teriak Baekhyun kesakitan saat setelah Luhan selesai menjitak kepala adiknya. "kau ini namja, sudah seharusnya kau ini tahan banting, bukan cengeng seperti ini! Cih..sebenarnya aku malu mengakui kau ini adalah saudaraku" kata Luhan dingin. "yakkk hyung! Kau ini keterlaluan" kata Baekhyun seraya memeluk kembali hyung kesayangannya itu dengan erat tak peduli bahwa mereka masih saja berada pada lorong kampus yang sepi,

"ehem! Apa kau sudah berubah melenceng Lu?"kata Xiumin. "kalian terlihat seperti pasangan gay yang sedang memanfaatkan situasi yang sepi seperti untuk berpelukan!"kata Chen menambahi. Kala itu Baekhyun sangat kaget dan refleks melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan. Luhan memang tak pernah ambil pusing soal itu, karena memang ia gay tapi bukan berarti ia adalah pasangan untuk Baekhyun. Helo!

"ah..ani!, Luhan sunbae tadi membantuku berdiri karena badanku sedikit terhuyung dan agak sedikit lemas"kata Baekhyun gugup. Ia berbohong dan ia tak mau jika hanya gara gara hal ini Luhan akan menjauhinnya lagi, "kau tak berbohong kan Baek? Lihat kau sangat mencurigakan, apa Luhan mengancammu?" kata Xiumin mengintrogasi Baekhyun. "sudahlah kalian hentikanlah perkataan konyol kalian, mana mungkin aku bercinta cintaan dengan adikku sendiri hah!" Seusai Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya kedua sahabat LUhan-Xiumin&amp;Chen mendadak syok tiba tiba, setahu mereka Luhan itu anak tunggal yang tak pernah mau bercerita tentang kedua orang tuanya. "MANA MUNGKIN!..."teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. "haahhhh….Baekhyun itu adalah adik kandungku, sudahlah jangan ganggu dia lagi" perintah Luhan. "hyung…!"kata Baekyun lirih, ia sedikit takut saat Luhan membeberkan rahasia mereka bahwa mereka adalah saudara kandung. "tidak apa apa, kau segera obati lukamu!." Kata Luhan mulai meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih saja speachlees akan kenyataan tersebut. Xiumin dan Chen yang tadinya terlamun mendadak sadar saat mereka masih menemukan Baekhyun yang masih saja berdiri mematung disamping mereka, Baekhyun terlihat bahagia dengan senyum di sudut sudut bibirnya. "hei kau?" kata Chen memanggil Baekhyun, "kami masih ingin mendengarkan sendiri konflik yang sudah terjadi pada Luhan, dari cerita lain versi sudut pandangmu. Jja ikut kami…!" kata Xiumin dan Chen sembari merangkul paksa Baekhyun dan membawanya entah mau kemana "ahh annndwaee..aku masih ada kelas hyung!" teriak Baekhyun sambil meronta ronta dari pengangan Xiu dan Chen berikan pada setiap bahu milik Baekhyun. "sekali kali membolos kan tidak apa apa. Hahahaha" tawa Chen sembari mengerakkan pegangannya pada lengan Baekhyun sebelah kanan. "ya itu benar.. setelah ini kami akan mentlaktirmu saat kau selesai dengan ceritamu pastinya haaha" sambung Xiumin tak kalah nakalnya. "ahhh tidakkk…aku membolos kelas lagi!"pekik Baekhyun tak terima

.

.

TEBECE

Akhirnya diterusin kan 'you did the wrong way' nya

Gak pada kecewa kan?

Chap depan gw bakal bahas rahasia HUNHAN segera! Karena gw pengen ff ini cepat kelar..

Horeee kabar gembiraaa dong…

Gw gak mau dibilang kaya author gak tanggung jawab

Udah dehh ..kekeke

Udah bacakan?udah menikmatikan? Nah sekarang review

gomawoooooooo


	7. Chapter 7

**YOU DID THE WRONG WAY**

.

.

.

Luhan kembali ke dalam mobilnya melemparkan tas punggungnya asal, ia memukul keras setir mobilnya.

Sebenarnya bukan mobilnya tapi lebih tepatnya mobil Sehun yang dipinjamkan pada Luhan.

Luhan sudah tak peduli lagi, yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah menemukan cara yang tepat untuk membawa eomma nya dan Baekhyun keluar cepat cepat dari rumah laknat itu.

Luar negeri dan menjauh dari korea adalah satu satunya jalan yang luhan pikirkan saat ini.

Tapi Luhan mendadak frustasi mengingat uang yang ia miliki masih kurang banyak jika harus mengirim keluarganya untuk tinggal diluar negeri dan pergi menghilang dari pandangan ayahnya.

Jika mengingat baekhyun yang menangis di lorong kelas seperti tadi, ingin rasanya luhan menampar keras wajah ayahnya agar ayah nya itu sadar dengan apa yang ia telah lakukan.

Ayahnya seharusnya tidak harus memukul baekhyun, ataupun ibunya.. seharusnya luhanlah yang harus memukul ayahnya sendiri.

Semenjak ayahnya kenal dengan hal yang namanya judi, ayahnya berubah 180 derajad dari ayah yang dulunya sabar dan penyanyang menjadi seseorang monster yang suka sekali memeras dan kasar.

Luhan ingin keluarganya bebas tanpa dibayang bayangi oleh ayah nya yang kejam. Setidaknya luar negeri adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan keluarganya saat ini dan Luhan yakin jika ayahnya tak akan bisa menemukan keluarganya kelak.

Namun apa yang harus dilakukan Luhan saat ini, untuk tinggal dan membangun rumah di sana pun pasti akan membutuhkan banyak biaya. Dan tabungan Luhan saat ini masih jauh dari kata cukup untuk hal itu.

"sial.." umpat luhan lagi saat mengingat-ingat apa yang ia punya.

Memang benar jika uang yang didapatkannya lewat balapan itu banyak tapi tetap saja itu kurang mencukupi keluarganya nanti. Tinggal di luar tanah kelahiranmu sendiri bukanlah hal yang mudah, perbedaan bahasa dan budaya sangat lah mempengaruhi dan itu lah hal yang sedang bersarang di dalam kepala Luhan saat ini

Pernah terlintas untuk meminta bantuan Sehun tapi Luhan seakan tak sampai untuk merepotkan laki laki itu kembali mengingat Sehun sudah sangat membantunya.

Tapi keluarganya sekarang sedang dalam posisi terjepit, "bagaimana ini..."Luhan mengerang frustasi

Di salah satu kesempatan, sebenarnya Luhan mendapat tawaran untuk balapan namun media balap yang ditawarkan sungguh sangat bahaya dan nyawa pun bisa menjadi taruhannya. Awalnya Luhan menolak karena jujur jika Luhan mengikuti balapan itu pasti Sehun akan marah padanya.

Luhan terkekeh.. "pasti sehun akan marah padaku"

Di satu sisi Luhan masih memikirkan perasaan Sehun saat ini, jika Luhan bilangpun masalahnya kepada Sehun, Luhan dengan yakin pasti Sehun akan memberikan nominal uang dalam jumlah yang banyak tanpa Luhan minta, namun sekali lagi disini Luhan masih mementingkan harga dirinya.

"ini sungguh miris" tawa Luhan menyedihkan. Seraya meninggalkan wilayah kampus menuju rumah Sehun.

.

.

**From : Sehun**

'_Kau ada dimana?..'_

_._

**To : Sehun**

'_Rumah'_

_._

Pesan singkat itupun berujung begitu saja hingga pengirim pesan **'pertama'** –sehun tiba pada rumahnya sendiri.

Sehun sedikit berlari memasuki rumahnya mencari cari keberadaan luhan didalamnya karena menurut pesan di ponselnya, luhan bilang jika ia ada dirumah.

Luhan yang dicaripun sudah menebak jika sehun tengah mencarinya, entah itu apa yang jelas luhan tidak peduli, paling paling sehun hanya ingin menunjukkan suatu hal konyol belaka. Dan luhan sangat paham betul tentang itu.

Namun dugaan luhan meleset, tak ada ekspresi konyol menguar dari wajah sehun. Sehun datang terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting. Laki laki itu begitu terlihat sangat serius.

Dan itu benar saja, "kita harus bicara lu, ayo kekamar" sehun menarik lengan luhan menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan luhan yang setuju atau tidak ia tarik seperti itu.

Sehun mengenggam tangan luhan terlalu erat, tak sakit memang hanya menimbulkan friksi panas disekitar lengannya yang membuat luhan meringis karenanya. "sebenarnya ada apa?" luhan yang bingungpun melepas paksa tangan sehun yang ada pada lengannya menimbulkan desisan samar dari sehun.

"em maaf Lu."

Sehun berhenti tepat di depan wajah luhan, laki laki itu terlihat sangat tidak bisa santai barang sedikitpun "katakan padaku kalau kau tidak tau siapa itu jungkook?" sehun bertanya serius sekali, jelas itu terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

Entah bagaimanapun itu menimbulkan efek frustasi bagi luhan karena ia tak paham kenapa sehun tiba tiba menjadi begitu. "kau salah. ia sempat kalah saat balapan terakhir denganku, ia bertaruh pada taehyung soal lamborghini merahnya, dan ia harus kehilangan itu."

Sehun membola matakan matanya kearah luhan seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan luhan barusan. Menurutnya luhan sangat kelewat santai.

"kau ini ada apa sih!" luhan jengkel karena sehun terlalu memutar mutar topik pembicaraan. Luhan hendak kembali lagi kebawah namun sebelum itu terjadi sehun menghalanginya.

Sehun memegang pundak luhan erat mencegah laki laki itu pergi, tak luput ia remas juga bahu luhan berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya yang tengah tak menentu rasanya. "aku akan melindungimu" sehun mengucapkannya tegas sekali dan sehun berjanji, kali ini ia bertaruh nyawa demi melindungi lelakinya saat ini.

Luhan melepas paksa tangan sehun pada bahunya, semakin ia dibuat bingung oleh laki laki didepannya semakin luhan merasa marah dibuatnya. "jawab aku atau aku pergi" ancam luhan membuat sehun mendengus tak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakan hal buruk itu kepada luhan.

"dengarkan aku, kau tak bisa pergi kemanapun! Tempatmu pulang hanyalah aku. Kau tau, jika selama ini Jungkook sedang mencarimu. Ia berniat menantangmu balapan kembali demi membuktikan kalau dialah yang paling hebat dan tujuan lainnya adalah untuk kembali mengambil mobilnya dari tangan Taehyun. Aku tau kau tidak terlibat dalam merebut paksa mobilnya, namun sekali lagi ia membencimu, bagaimanapun juga kau lah yang telah mengalahkannya dan aku bersumpah Lu tak akan kubiarkan kau balapan lagi!" sehun berdesis marah saat menyampaikan maksud terakhirnya.

"demi tuhan sehun...kau bahkan sudah mengenalku jauh hari sebelum aku menjadi seperti ini bukan? Bahkan kau sendiri juga pernah menantangku untuk balapan. Ayolah...aku bukan anak kecil lagi sehun dan kita samasama brengsek bukan."

Sehun masih tak mempan dengan rayuan luhan dan sehun tengah menolak luhan secara mati matian kali ini. Luhan bukanlah sosok penurut, anak itu sama keras nya dengan nya dan sehun akui dia agak sedikit tak suka jika luhan sama sepertinya, apa luhan bisa menurut padanya sekali saja? Ini bahkan demi kebaikannya sendiri.

"tak mempan luhan, aku tak akan membiarkanmu berada dekat dekat dengan orang yang bernama jungkook itu dan jangan pernah bekerja sama dengan taehyun lagi untuk segala urusan apapun! kau mengerti?" tanya sehun meminta kepastian, sehun menatap dalam kearah mata luhan, berharap jika lelakinya paham benar situasi nya sekarang.

Luhan kalah telak, sekali sehun berkata pasti akan sulit sekali terbantah kan_, 'tak apalah kali ini aku mengalah saja pada albino ini, lagipula masih ada 100 jalan lagi untuk mengelabuhi sehun bukan'_ luhan tersenyum setan sendiri mengingat ia sekarang sedang memikirkan seribu satu cara untuk bisa balapan lagi tanpa sepengetahuan sehun

"kau kira aku tak tau dengan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang hah, OH LUHAN" gertak sehun membuat luhan mendengus sebal, pasalnya ia begitu sebal ketika sehun dengan begitu mudahnya membaca pikirannya

"jangan sekali kali kau berbohong kepadaku lu, sekarang kau milikku dan aku berhak atas dirimu" kata sehun penuh dominasi.

Luhan memelototkan matanya tajam, berharap jika ia bisa melempar sehun keluar angkasa dan tak perlu melihatnya lagi, "kau tau sehun, aku membencimu"

Sehun tersenyum, rusanya mengalah ia tau itu "ya sayang, aku juga mencintaimu..sangat."

.

.

Bukan sehun jika ia tak bisa membaca gelagat aneh dari luhan, sehari sebelumnya anak itu berubah manis dan baru sehari ini laki laki itu berubah dalam mode normalnya_\- garang_.

Luhan terlihat sama dengan luhan yang sehun temui pertama kali. Luhan berubah menjadi pendiam, dan diamnya luhan adalah petaka bagi sehun karena sehun jadi kesulitan membaca luhan. Luhan adalah orang dengan tipe pemikir yang hebat, bukan berarti jika ia diam ia tak melakukan apa apa. Luhan itu cerdas, dan sehun yakin didalam otak luhan pasti sudah tersusun rapi sederet ide ide gila milik luhan.

Sehun tak mau itu terjadi mengambil ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"halo..ini aku. Pastikan kau mengawasi luhan disetiap pergerakannya. Jangan biarkan ia bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Jungkook, kau paham?...hm, bagus."

Sehun memutuskan sambungan telepon nya, barusan ia menghubungi chanyeol. Meminta chanyeol untuk mengawasi luhan bukanlah ide yang buruk untuk mengawasi pergerakan luhan selama ia ada urusan lainnya.

Sehun ingin menemui luhan, namun ketika sehun menghampiri kamar mereka, luhan tak ada disana. Lantas itu membuat sehun khawatir jika saja luhan memilih kabur dari apartemennya, bagi sehun itu terlalu cepat.

"luhan...?" sehun tetap mencari luhan disekitar kamar mereka, karena memang kamar mereka memiliki ukuran yang cukup luas.

"luhannie...kau dimana?"

"LU!"

Sehun berteriak memanggil manggil luhan di sekitar kamar, namun nihil tak ada jawaban.

Sehun mengerang frustasi, bagaimana jika luhan benar benar kabur, padahal baru saja ia menjelaskan kepada luhan betapa jungkook ingin mengalahkannya dan baru saja ia meminta chanyeol untuk mengawasi luhan, luhan sudah bergerak terlebih dahulu. Sehun takut sekali jika kali ini ia kecolongan.

Sehun menjambak rambutnya paksa, hingga rasanya sudah ada beberapa helai rambut terlepas dari kepalanya.

"kau mau terus begitu, sayang?" ucap luhan menyindir sehun yang kelihatan frustasi sekali karena tak menemukannya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya melihat luhan, luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan hanya memakai selembar handuk untuk menutupi arena sensitive nya.

Luhan tersenyum manis sekali sembari menatap sehun dengan hangat. Jujur luhan senang saat tau sehun mencemaskannya.

"oh tuhan..syukurlah" sehun mendesah lega, begitu saja ia hampiri kekasihnya sembari menarik tubuh luhan kedalam pelukannya.

Luhan terkikik geli melihat tingkah sehun, ia tepuk tepuk dengan sayang punggung tegap kekasihnya, "kau jangan mencemaskanku berlebihan sayang, aku ini sudah besar!" gerutu luhan, bahkan sehun terlalu erat memeluknya membuatnya agak merasa sesak karena sulit mendapatkan udara untuk bernafas.

"tapi penismu kecil sayang, aku kurang yakin kau akan aman aman saja" ucap sehun menggoda luhan dan membuat luhan harus menahan malu ketika sehun mengejek kepunyaannya, sehabisnya berbicara sehun harus mengelus kepalanya karena barusan ia mendapatkan jitakan penuh cinta dari luhan.

"dasar Byuntae!...kau mesum sekali baby.. " luhan tertawa geli melihat sehun kesakitan akibat jitakan darinya.

"rasakan itu" luhan semakin tertawa kali ini karena sehun sedang merajuk kepadanya. Laki laki itu bahkan mendadak cuek kepada luhan. Luhan tau jika sehun hanya pura pura kesakitan saja dan tentunya pura pura merajuk padanya.

"kau mengabaikanku? Baiklah kalau kau mengabaikanku aku akan menemui jungkook sekarang juga" ucap luhan mengancam sehun, berharap jika sehun tak jadi marah kepadanya

Sehun akhirnya menoleh kepada luhan dengan matanya yang melotot tajam. Namun, luhan malah senang, itu tandanya sehun tak akan setuju dan beralih tak jadi marah kepada luhan.

"kau yakin?"

"tentu saja kenapa tidak" ucap luhan sambil menyeringai

"aku tak yakin kau akan menemui jungkook sekarang juga dengan tampilanmu yang err... damn so sexy...yang ada hanya kau yang akan jadi bulan bulanan laki laki hidung belang diluar sana. Mereka akan mengira kau adalah seorang psk yang tengah kabur dari bar, kau tau kau akan diperkosa ramai ramai" ucap sehun yang kini juga menyeringai tepat ketika luhan tak memasang seringaiannya sadar jika kini ia hanya berbalut handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Luhan memberengut kesal, "brengsek kau oh sehun!. Tunggu aku sampai aku mengganti bajuku" ucap luhan seraya masuk kedalam ruang ganti mengabaikan sehun yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

"dasar oh sehun menyebalkan. Sialan kau... akan kubuktikan kata kataku" luhan yang tengah sebal pun mengobrak abrik lemari lemari pakaian milik nya dan sehun. Memilah milah pakaian juga aksesoris yang pas baginya.

Entah karena kesetanan atau karena apa, ruangan khusus menyimpan baju dan aksesoris itu berubah menjadi kandang ayam, sungguh berantakan sekali. Banyak baju baju berserakan juga pintu pintu lemari yang terbuka dengan tak teraturnya.

Dan itu hanyalah ulah berandal kecil itu, staminanya sungguh hebat sekali jika sedang merajuk tepat seperti saat ini.

Sehun yang menunggunya di kamar hanya bisa diam dan menunggu luhan selesai, memastikan jika lelaki mungilnya tak akan berbuat nekat.

CKLEK,

pintu terbuka menampilkan luhan yang WOW keren sekali, laki laki itu sungguh seperti berandalan dan sehun bersumpah akan menelanjangi luhan kali ini.

Luhan yang mendapatkan tatapan intimidasi dari sehun nampaknya tak terpengaruh sama sekali, malah ia menyeringai kepada sehun, menunjukkan bahwa ia tak kalah mempesonanya dari sehun.

Luhan menggunakan celana jins warna biru gelap dengan sobekan sobekan di lututnya, kaos warna putih dengan tulisan _fuck you!_ Jaket kulit warna biru dan topi merahnya yang ia pakai terbalik. Benar benar luhan kembali pada style nya yang biasa saat ia masih jadi anak pembalap waktu itu.

"kau gila luhan, lepaskan anting itu! kau bukan anak gangster...demi tuhan lu" sehun menggeram menyadari tak hanya pakaian luhan yang ala ala berandal keren, tapi anting yang dipakai luhanlah yang begitu menganggu penglihatannya kali ini.

Luhan memakai anting bulat hitam sebelah, dan god! Itu membuatnya lebih terlihat manly jika itu dipakai sehun. Tapi ini luhan! Namja cantik bukannya tampan seperti sehun.

Wajah luhan sama sekali tak cocok jika harus dibuat kelihatan manly, pada dasarnya luhan itu cantik

"kenapa? Merasa tersaingi?" ujar luhan menyombongkan dirinya sendiri

Sehun yang mendengarnya pun sontak terkekeh. "kau bercanda?"

Luhan yang merasa diragukan pun merasa tertantang dengan ucapan sehun barusan. "ani! Aku serius, aku akan pergi saat ini dan akan menemui jungkook. Aku akan balapan lagi dengannya" luhan berujar sangat berani.

"itu tak akan terjadi" desis sehun yang sudah hilang kesabarannya

"terserah kau saja" luhan mengabaikan sehun, lantas mulai mengambil kunci mobilnya di meja nakas dan bergerak menuju pintu keluar.

Sebelumnya luhan yakin jika sehun akan menahan lengannya kali ini, namun faktanya sehun benar benar mengiyakan ucapan luhan barusan.

Sehun nampaknya tak khawatir sama sekali jika luhan pergi, apa sehun sudah tak mencintainya lagi?- batin luhan.

Luhan mendengus sebal karenanya,

lalu luhan segera pergi dari apartemen sehun dan bergegas menuju basement. Tentu saja luhan tak bodoh dengan ucapannya sendiri jika ia akan mengunjungi jungkook sendiri, ia tentu juga tak ingin bunuh diri.

Sial- luhan mengumpat.

"aku harus kemana ini" luhan yang bingungpun akhirnya tetap menjalankan mobilnya, entah ia mau kemana, pastinya ia harus memastikan jika sehun benar benar khawatir padanya terlebih dahulu

Mobil itu terus melaju hingga berhenti tepat di tempat yang menawarkan segala hiburan. Satu satunya tempat yang menunjukkan eforia kebahagiaan. Luhan memutuskan untuk memasuki bar tersebut, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak pergi ke bar lagi semenjak sehun melarangnya pergi ketempat itu

Omong omong soal sehun, pastinya laki laki itu tengah mengkhawatirkan luhan "ya pasti sehun sedang kalang kabut mencariku, salahkan saja sikap egoisnya itu. atau jangan jangan anak itu malah tidur pulas saat ini" sungut luhan sebal mengingat sehun tadi malah bersikap cuek padanya.

"dasar sehun bodoh" umpat luhan sambil mengetuk ngetuk layar ponselnya.

"yo luhan!" seru salah satu bartender bar tersebut, nampak dari kejauhan ia melambai lambaikan tangannya menyuruh luhan agar mendekat padanya.

"Chen? Ah benar...kau masih kerja disini" tanya luhan saat sudah mendekat di mana chen sedang bekerja.

"ya begitulah lu..tak ada yang mau menerimaku kerja dengan hasil ijasah pas pasan seperti ku ini lu haha...oh ya mau minum apa lu?"

Luhan tersenyum canggung kearah chen, mengingat dirinya sebenarnya lebih beruntung dari pada chen. Tanpa ia harus banting tulang seperti chen, hidup luhan bahkan sudah terjamin dengan adanya sehun, laki laki yang sanggup memenuhi kebutuhannya.

Ah sial kenapa ada sehun di pikirannya saat ini, sebegitukah pentingnya sehun dalam hidup mu lu, hell bahkan kau dulu sangat membenci laki laki itu.

"apa saja, asal jangan alkohol yang berkadar tinggi. Aku tak ingin mabuk" terang luhan, jujur ia masih ingin kesadaran dirinya terkontrol.

Chen mengangguk mengerti, "baiklah, tunggu sebentar" chen meninggalkan luhan terduduk sendiri sambil melayani pelanggan lainnya yang memenuhi bar tersebut.

Luhan memandang kesegala arah bahkan kesudut sudut bar tersebut, luhan mendapati tak ada yang berubah dari bar tersebut semenjak luhan mengunjungi bar tersebut terakhir kali.

Suasana bar itu semakin malam semakin ramai saja, banyak pemuda pemudi datang meramaikan suasana bar tersebut. Luhan sesekali melirik kearah pintu masuk, berharap jika sehun mencarinya.

"mana mungkin"luhan terkekeh setelah sadar dari acara melamunnya

"apa yang tak mungkin lu" chen datang dengan satu gelas minuman pesanan luhan.

"ah bukan apa apa" luhan mengambil minumnya dan menyesapnya sedikit

"baiklah aku pergi dulu ya lu, aku harus melayani yang lainnya" pamit chen yang diangguki oleh luhan.

Luhan akhirnya benar benar sendiri, ia bagai anak yang kehilangan ibunya. Dipinggiran area dance dan hanya duduk sambil menikmati minumannya. Membuat orang lain berfikiran jika luhan tengah mengalami depresi yang berat.

Memang akan terasa asing jika seseorang datang ke bar sendirian saja. Terlebih luhan yang hanya berdiam diri saja, tak jarang ada jalang yang mengajak luhan untuk ikut terjun ke area dance namun dengan tegas pula luhan menolaknya.

Luhan hanya ingin menumpang saja di bar itu, sedikit menghabiskan waktunya dari sehun yang terus menganggunya. Lagipula ini bagus untuk luhan, alkohol dan hiruk pikuk hiburan adalah tempat yang cocok melepaskan segala hal yang menganggu pikiran orang.

Luhan juga tak pernah berhenti berpikir bagaimana cara ia agar bisa melepaskan keluarganya dari ayahnya.

"kau melamun?" tanya seseorang yang sudah duduk disebelah luhan tanpa permisi sebelumnya.

Luhan menengok kepada siapa yang menyapanya, lalu luhan menyeringai merendahkan kepada oang itu. "Kim Taehyun" desis luhan memanggilnya.

"ya ini aku, Xi Luhan..." ucap taehyun yang tersenyum kepada luhan. "kau tak berubah" tambahnya lagi.

"aku memang tak pernah berubah. Ada masalah?" ucap luhan sinis dan itu membuat lawan bicara luhan diseberang sana tertawa puas.

"bagus, kalau begitu kau masih suka balapan kan?" ..

"aku punya hal yang menarik untukmu" tawar taehyun menyakinkan luhan.

Luhan menggeleng sembari menyesap alkoholnya, "tidak, aku sudah berhenti" luhan berucap lirih sedikit tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"kau ragu? Terlihat sekali..."

"hn...sehun ... karena dia aku berhenti" gumam luhan lirih

Taehyun nampak terkejut namun ia langsung mengontrol ekspresinya

"kau? Dengan sehun? Mana bisa. Kalian adalah musuh !" tampak taehyun sangatlah tidak percaya.

"ya itu dulu" ucap luhan biasa saja. "tapi aku butuh uang, jadi apa penawaran mu?" tanya luhan kemudian

Taehyun tersenyum puas kali ini, "aku akan mengirimkan semuanya nanti lewat email. Dan aku berjanji jika kau bisa memenangkan balapan ini hadiahmu akan berlipat ganda dari sebelumnya" ucap taehyun puas.

ucapan ucapan taehyun terlihat sangat menyakinkan sekali. Baginya asal itu luhan, pasti ia akan memenangkan taruhan balapan mobil selanjutnya. Luhan belum pernah membuatnya merasakan apa itu kecewa, anak itu malah membuatnya selalu puas melihat hasil performa luhan.

"hn..aku tunggu." Ucap luhan sendu, seraya menatapi layar ponselnya, tepatnya kearah walpaper ponselnya. Ada foto dirinya dengan sehun.

'maafkan aku, kali ini aku tak bisa menurutimu'

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat sedang memandang pemandangan malam lewat balkon kamarnya, ada banyak sekali bintang benderang diatas sana, ingin rasanya ia membawa luhan melihat bintang bersama sama dengannya.

"kau kemana lu" gumam sehun lirih hampir tak bisa didengar.

Ponsel sehun tiba tiba berbunyi dan otomatis sehun segera mengangkat panggilan dari anak buahnya itu

'bos, luhan sedang di bar. Dia terlihat menemui taehyun' kata suara diseberang sana.

Sehun terlihat terkejut sekali tak habis pikir jika luhan akan bertindak diluar kendalinya. "apa!? Awasi dia jangan sampai ia lepas. Aku akan segera kesana"

.

.

.

TBC

Masih inget kan cerita _**you did the wrong way**_ nya?

I hope so, hehe

Aku nulis mentok di 3000 words jd ga panjang maaf yaa, jadi readers-nim jgn bosen2 juga ngingetin aku buat update ya.. tugas Noval di kampus numpuk bejibun jd butuh seorang err beberapa reminder buat selalu ngingetin..

Enjoy reading guys, and see ya in the next chapter..

_OHSEXILU_


End file.
